Restless
by The 13th Unlucky Jinx
Summary: PP never happened. Set 1 year after TUE. Life continues as normal for Amity Park, but the resident hero is becoming more and more edgy. Full sum and warnings inside, slash and gore galore.
1. Chapter 1

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, character death, probable torture and misery etc. The character death even starts in this chapter, you lucky muffins!

A/N: Right my lovelings. I've been watching Danny Phantom again and when I watched the last ever episode, I basically realised how utterly _crap_ it was. There's nothing majorly exciting that goes on, Vlad ends up in space, Danny and Sam get together, there's no Dan ... need I go on?

_So, _I decided to do something about it. I am re-writing the last episode and making it _awesome, _because _I _am awesome. So there.

Note: Dan will be called 'Dark', so it's better for me if I'm writing at 3 am as I have been doing.

Flames will be given to the Box Ghost and he will use them to spread havoc. And you wouldn't want that now, would you? The Box Ghost is only supposed to be powerful for one episode, hahaha.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dark smirked as he stretched, his joints popping. He had been stuck in that ridiculous thermos for a lot less time than he had anticipated. A scowl crossed his face as he knew he couldn't stop to savour his freedom. He's have to make sure to stop that infernal Time Keeper from medling again.

Striding into the main room, the one that held the portals of the Past, Present and Future, and imediatly found Clockwork. The ghost was swinging his staff into the orb that showed the Future, the Past already in tiny pieces on the floor. Noticing Dark, Clockwork quickly wheeled his staff around and towards the Present crystal, but the evil ghost grabbed the staff, stopping the Time Keeper from stranding him in this timeless place.

Clockwork let go of his staff as if the metal had burnt him, hovering back a few paces, reverting back into his child form. Dark smirked, melting the staff into a puddle of goo which he let drip through his fingers to the floor.

'That was a bad idea,' Dark purred at Clockwork, stepping towards the ghost slowly. He could see the fear in the Time Keepers eyes. It was delicious.

Clockworks back hit a wall, the ghost swallowing in face of the inevitable. Being a ghost who could control Time, the Observers had never seen the need to give Clockwork any other powers when they had created him - other than being able to fly. The staff did everything else. Darks' left hand closed around the childs throat, the ancient ghosts tiny hands scrabbling against the gloved claw cutting off his air supply.

'Do you think there's an afterlife for _ghosts?' _Dark asked malevolently, grinning, his right hand filling with an eerie green glow. 'Well, make sure you tell me if you get there,' the flame-haired ghost quipped as Clockwork grew into his ancient form. 'Oh, good. I'd hate to have a childs blood on my hands,' spoke Dark, nonchalantly. 'I don't think there's much space left for that.' With that he gripped Clockworks skull, letting the power filter into the Time Keepers head , laughing as the former protector of Times' head exploded, showering him with globs of ectoplasm and ghostly flesh, the green liquid coating Darks hand and arm as it poured from the stump on Clockworks corpse.

Smiling, Dark licked the ghost blood off his fingers, his forked tongue flicking in and out as his eyes sparkled with insane delight. Oh, it was good to be back in business.

Dropping the body to the floor, which was quickly dissolving into a puddle of ectoplasm, the evil ghost wandered back to the final remaining crystal portal; the Present. Dark chuckled as he saw that Clockwork had been watching over his past self. It was almost _too _easy.

And with that, Dark stepped through the portal and into the present day of Amity Park.

-.-.-.-

Danny threw the Box Ghost through the wall of a building, following it up with an Ecto-Blast. Shooting over to the nearly unconsious ghost, Danny grabbed him by the ankle and tossed him into the air and shot a ball of Ecto Energy at him, watching as it exploded and sent the helpless ghost crashing to the floor. Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked the unmoving ghost into the cylindrical container.

'Geez, Danny, no need to be so violent,' Sam muttered, grabbing the thermos off the ghost boy and shoving it in her backpack.

'Yeah, man, it was only the Box Ghost, so no big deal, alright?' Tucker said to his best friend.

'Look, I don't tell you how to do your jobs, so don't try and tell me how to do mine,' Danny snapped, flying off rapidly. As soon as he was out of sight of his friends he sighed. He didn't know what it was recently, but since fighting Dark, everything had started to seem so ... boring. Like none of it mattered any more. And Danny had gotten angrier at that fact. Angrier and more violent. He and Sam had tried dating, but she couldn't take Dannys 'Mood Swings' and had called it off. They'd still stayed good friends though. But Danny had gotten more and more violent, and the only outlet he had was ghosts. But the ghosts had started crossing over less and less, because they had been getting hurt too badly by the ghost child. The Box Ghost however, was a constant. He never seemed to realise it was a bad idea to keep coming over to Amity Park, so he was basically Dannys punching bag.

But that was never enough. Danny always felt the need to do something _more_ with his powers than just protecting the city. He sighed again, turning intangible and dropping through the ceiling of his house into his room, before turning human and falling onto his bed with a thump. He dropped his arm over his eyes and grumbled to himself.

'Danny?' came a voice from outside his room as Jazz poked her head round his door. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' the halfa replied, not moving.

'Only, I got a text off Sam saying you were acting funny and - '

'I'm _fine!_' Danny shouted, sitting upright, glaring at his sister, gripping his bedsheets in his fists.

'Danny, I'm just concer - Danny your sheets!' Jazz cried, pointing to his bed, a hand shooting to her mouth. Danny looked down suddenly. His hands were glowing bright green with energy and he has melted through the covers on his bed. Danny gasped and fell off his bed in shock, his hands returning to normal as he hit the floor.

Jazz ran off to get new sheets, but Danny was just staring at his bed in shock. He'd have to find out what it was that was making him so angry and messing with his powers, or he was going to end up killing someone.

* * *

A/N: Yes, short first chapter, but you can't kill me because then there will not be any more evil awesomeness! And that's just plain _wrong. _Alright, so maybe 3 reviews before update? yes please thank you. I accept anonymous reviews, just so you know! And pocky for all reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Restless**

**Summary:** Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), almost definate rating increase, insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc.

**Disclaimer:** I would like to point out that although I forgot to put this in the first chapter, it does not mean that I in any way, shape or form own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this story. If I did, this would have been the last episode and there would have been many scarred childrens out there.

A/N: THIS chapter, was a real problem to write. Fanfic kept screwing it over when I saved it, so drama ensued. But i perseveered and I won, managing to tame the mighty beast that was fanfic word processor. Yay. *Squee*

Dannys thoughts: _'Like this.'_

Dannys 'other' thoughts: **_'Like this.'_**

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

_xXxMartelxXx_ - Hehehe, I will go on. *Wink*

_russiandani - _It's continuing, haha.

_Jewcika - _If you're hooked then my job is done.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Danny was sitting in his English class with Mr. Lancer, Sam and Tucker to his left, the wall to his right. He was half asleep and completely bored.

'Mr. Fenton, seeing as how you look so interested in the subject, why don't you tell us about Hamlet?'

Danny looked up, his eyes focusing. 'What?'

'Right, Mr. Fenton, if you can't pay attention to me in class, perhaps you can pay attention after school in detention for two hours, hmm?' Mr Lancer said, turning back to the chalkboard. Danny glared at his teacher, his eyes flashing bright green. His hands gripped the desk, his knuckles going white.

Suddenly the halfa lurched forwards. His desk had been turned into a pile of ash and four stumps where the legs where. He looked down at his hands, shaking slightly. They were glowing bright green and trembling slightly. Falling backwards off his chair in shock, the glow faded and the whole class including Mr. Lancer turned around to see what had happened now. Everyone just stared at the scared looking Danny Fenton sprawled across the floor, but only Sam and Tucker had a look of knowing in their eyes.

'What in the name of Charlottes Web - !' Mr Lancer exclaimed.

Danny jumped to his feet and fled from the classroom, to the surprise of most of his classmates. Lancer turned to Sam and Tucker. 'I expect Mr. Fenton to be in detention tonight,' he told them, continuing with the lesson as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Gasping, Danny stopped running once he reached the hills just outside of the city. He groaned, slumping back against a tree, letting his head fall into his hands, collapsing to the floor. Something was wrong with him. Something was seriously wrong with him. He's had detentions before, and he'd never got mad enough to incinerate something.

Danny groaned into his hands, pressing his palms into his closed eyes.

Dark was sat watching his younger self having a mental breakdown. He smirked. This was absolutely prescious. But, all good things must come to an end. Gathering a ball of energy in his hand, he prepared to shoot it at his past self and kill him ... then paused.

The flame-haired ghost let the ecto-energy fade from his hand, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Danny was already slightly unstable, and he could be a valuable asset. Plus, Dark had to admit that Danny was attractive.

The older ghost stopped for a minute there. Where had that thought come from? It was certainly true, but why Dark had noticed it was beyond him. It was probably some narsistic trait he had picked up from Plasmius. Ah well. It certainly would be fun messing with Danny. Breaking him apart and then putting him back together in a perfect little plaything. Dark smirked. Ah yes. Fun indeed. With that last thought, Dark dissolved into the air. Guiding Danny down into insanity was going to be a lot easier when his younger self was already heading that way.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Danny stood shakily. _'I should probably get back to school ... Sam and Tucker are probably worried about me.'_

_**'I wouldn't be too sure of that.'**_

Danny whirled around, eyes darting from side to side. 'Wh - who's there?' No reply. _'I guess I must have imagined it ... '_

_**'Again, something I wouldn't be too sure of.'**_

Danny knew he hadn't imagined that. 'Alright, I know someone's there!' he shouted. 'So come out and stop messing with me!'

**_'Oh, dear, I think you're cracking up. Talking to voices in your head ... '_**

Danny twitched. Brilliant. Just what he needed. More craziness wrong with him.

_**'Oh, do stop complaining. It's not like anyone has to know you're crazy. Unless you tell them that is.'**_

_' ... Whatever. What did you mean, you wouldn't be too sure that Sam and Tucker are worried about me? I ran out of class without saying anything!'_

**_'And ... ?'_** the new voice purred maliciously. _**'The only thing I'll point out is that I wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't already been thinking it. I'm you, don't forget.'**_

Danny paused. Did he think Tucker and Sam didn't care about him? He didn't want to acknowledge the answer to that question. Sighing, he turned into his ghost form and flew off back home, turning invisible as he did.

As soon as Danny was out of view Dark reformed, sitting on a branch in a tree, smirking. Messing with Danny was so easy. No one knew what got him riled up better than himself. He laughed out loud. Much too easy.

* * *

A/N: Good times, chapter two! I even finished it early so I had time to work on both of my stories. I'm so good I've even written out the third chapter of this already. Good reason to review, eh?

Again, it's a short chapter, but they'll start getting longer soon, it's just that beginning a fic is always slow pour moi, so yerp. More excuses! Yay!

I would like to ask: Should I call Dan 'Dark' in this fic? Because I've been reading some where people have because Dan and Danny can get confusing (So they say) but I dunno. GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS IN REVIEW FORM AND I SHALL REWERD YE WITH COOKIES! Or tofu biscuits if you're an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian.

Once again, review! 3 more before another update, m'kay? So review, or no molestation for Danny and Dark. And that makes them sad. And when they get sad, they pair up with Sam or Valerie. And we don't like that, do we?


	3. Chapter 3

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), almost definate rating increase, insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: Hellooooo! Didja miss me? Don't lie, I know you did. *Winkwink* Anyways, I am back with another carefully carved out chapter of **'Restless'.** Good times eh? Yeah, I kinda got bored, waiting for a third review. So it's early. BUT I KNOW YOU PEOPLE ARE READING THIS, I KNOW THERE'S MORE THAN TWO OF YOU!

Also, henceforth from this moment, Dan will be known as 'Dark', because it's just easier to tell the difference then when I'm writing at 3 in the morning, ne? I've even gone back and changed the last two chapters, whoo go me.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

_Jewcika _- Hehe, for me you've reviewed two of my chapters on the same day. Even though one wasn't posted until later. *Insert cool face here* And who _doesn't _love people going insane and talking to the voices in their heads? Not me! And I've renamed 'Dan' as 'Dark' because you were my first reviewer and you said call him Dark. Woo, feel cool.

_xXxMartelxXx - _Aww, no tofu biscuits? ... I don't blame you, they taste like baby barf. And I'm going with Dark because you and Jewcika both wanted it. Yaaay, awesome times. And he's going to get over it kinda quickly. And Danny (In this fic) was just getting a bit bored with everything and got more angry, more easily - hence **'Restless'**. Dark's gonna make him go nuts. *Evil laugh*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Danny lay on his bed, a pillow covering his face. I was close to 3 AM, but he hadn't been able to get to sleep yet. Because of that little _voice_ in his head, telling him that his friends didn't think he mattered.

And he was starting to think that the voice was right. Tucker and Sam hadn't come round after school, they hadn't called him or even texted _Jazz _to tell her he was acting funny. Danny pulled his head out from underneath his pillow, pressing his finger tips into his temples. Of course, it didn't help him sleep in the slightest, but it slightly eased the 'lack-of-sleep' induced headache he was experiencing. He was going to be dead tomorrow. The exhausted halfa laughed at his choice of words.

Thinking back to the voice, Danny frowned. They way it had spoken and the way it sounded ... it was familiar. As if he recognised it ...

_**'Of course you recognise me. I am a voice in **_**your head, _don't forget.'_**

Danny scowled and rolled over in his bed. Great. It was back.

_**'I heard that.'**_

_'Obviously you did! You're in my head! How could you _not_ hear my thoughts?' _Danny retorted silently.

_**'You could try thinking more quietly. Or not at all.'**_ Danny snorted. _**'Anyway, shouldn't you be sleeping?'**_

_'Well, sleep would be lovely, but you're keeping me up,' _retorted the fifteen year old sarcastically.

_**'Don't lie to me. You were already up when I came back. Why?'**_ the Voice asked, sounding curious.

_'I ... I'm starting to think you were right,'_ Danny replied, muttering, even in his thoughts.

**_' ... Care to elaborate?'_**

_'About Sam and Tucker,' _Danny snapped, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow again.

_**'Ah. Well, I just mentioned what **_**you _were already thinking,' _**replied the Voice nonchalantly.

_'It's just - they didn't call, or come round or even text Jazz!'_

_**'Well, it does seem to me that - '**_

_'Dark Danny.'_

The voice paused. _**' ... What?'**_

_'That's who you remind me of,' _Danny explained to the Voice. _'Do you mind if I call you Dark?'_

_**'I see ... And I have no reason to object to being called Dark. I'm part of your head, you can call me whatever. As long as it isn't some sickeningly discusting pet-name,' **_Dark replied, and Danny could almost see the scowl on his face as the teen grinned.

_'Although, it probably isn't a good thing that I'm imagining my evil alternate-future self in my head _and then _talking to you, is it?' _Danny noted.

Dark chuckled. **_'The one thing that's worse than just talking to normal voices in your head.' _**Danny grinned and nodded. _**'You should probably sleep. We have to wake up for school in less than three hours.'**_

Danny glanced at his alarm clock. 3:24 AM. He groaned and yawned widely. _'Good point. Night, Dark,' _the fifteen year old halfa murmered tiredly, closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep, the last thing in his mind being Darks deep baritone laugh echoing as everything faded to black.

Dark smirked to himself as he appeared in his old room silently. So, Danny had recognised him? And hadn't been discusted, hadn't tried to _change _the 'Voice' in his head?

It really shouldn't be this fun or easy to mess around with his own head(1). Nevertheless, it was, and Dark really wasn't going to complain.

Splitting himself into two so he could overshadow both Sam and Tucker and make them forget the whole incident in school was clever, even if he did say so himself. However, stopping Danny from sleeping was an excellent idea that led to the formation of a (rather ingenius) plan.

Dark walked over to Dannys sleeping form and grinned, trailing a finger down the unconsious halfas back, causing him to shiver and arch into the bed.

'Talk to you tomorrow, Danny boy,' Dark purred, grinning maliciously. (2)

-.-.-.-

'Danny, you better get up now or you're going to be late for school!' Maddie called up the stairs. Danny jolted awake, hearing the warning. He was paler than normal and dark rings had formed under his eyes. Getting about 2 and a half hours sleep does that to a person. Hurridly he ran a hand through his hair and tried (failing miserably) to flatten it down, pulled off his pyjamas, pulled _on _his clothes (his usual attire, jeans, white t-shirt) and stumbled down stairs.

'I made you breakfast sweetie - oh my goodness, you look terrible!' Maddie exclaimed, running over to her son, putting a hand on his forehead. 'Oh dear, you've got a bit of a fever.' She looked at his face intently. 'You look exhasted, you're staying home today, no questions.'

'Mom ... ' Danny complained weakly, batting her hands away before letting a huge yawn split his face(3).

'Get back upstairs to bed, young man, this instant!' Maddie ordered, standing firm in her descision. Danny pulled himself off his chair at the table and meandered around the furniture in his way, getting to the stairs and dragging himself up, finally collapsing into his bed, too tired to bother taking his clothes back off. Within seconds Danny was back asleep.

Eyelids fluttering, Danny looked around. He didn't recognise this place. The walls were a deep red and the floor was covered in a plush black carpet. There was a black leather couch with a glass coffee table in front of it and in the corner there was an elegant four poster bed with black satin sheets.

'Well, this is a welcome surprise,' said a deep baritone voice. Danny whirled around to find Dark standing there.

'What are you doing here? What am _I _doing here? Where _is_ here?' the confused teen garbled.

Dark settled himself on the couch, crossing his legs elegantly. 'This, is part of your mind. Obviously, _you_ must have wanted to talk to me. Or see me. And I'm rather flattered,' Dark smirked, interlocking his fingers with each other. Of course, Dark had created this little pocket in Dannys mind himself, none of it was Dannys doing. It just made it so much more fun if Danny thought he was still talking to himself.

Danny flushed. 'Why would I - ? I mean, well - ! This is just weird,' he pouted.

'You're talking to an imaginary version of an evil, older, much better looking, alternate future of yourself. What was your first clue?' Dark smirked again.

Danny scowled, but flopped onto the couch beside Dark anyway. 'You aren't that much better looking than me,' he huffed.

'But you _do _think I'm better looking,' Dark purred, raising an eyebrow, leaning over towards Danny.

Danny squeeked slightly at the sudden proximity of his older self. 'I - I - Well, I never said that!' the halfa stammered, his eyes wide, a small pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

'You _did, _Daniel. You clearly said _"You aren't that much better looking than me,"_ meaning _you _think I _am_ better looking,' Dark chuckled.

'So what if I did?' Danny asked, shifting backwards slightly, trying to widen the gap between them. 'You're me, I'm allowed to admire myself,' he said, flustered.

'Well, you can interpret that however you wish, but _I _shall take it as a compliment and that you think I'm handsome,' Dark chuckled, leaning back on the couch, Danny letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'Whatever,' Danny replied, indifference easily returning now Dark was a bit further away from him. 'So, why am I here?'

Dark snorted. 'You wanted to see me. Not the other way around. Perhaps you'd like some advice, and feel only I can help?' he purred.

Danny stopped for a moment. He was having problems, and maybe his subconsious was trying to help him? But why would it use _Dan _as its image? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Danny looked back at Dark.

'Well, there have been some things recently ... ' he mumbled.

'Ah. Need new ways to torture and kill your enimies?' Dark asked sarcastically. 'I have an excellent suggestion for Dash,' the evil ghost smirked, tapping a finger on his leg.

'No!' Danny gasped, horrified by how good that sounded. 'It's just ... I've been feeling more out of sync with my life, like nothing matters anymore ... And to be honest, it started when I trapped you in the Fenton thermos.'

Darks eyes gleamed as he watched Danny open up to him. The boy was much too trustworthy. But Dark listened as the boy told him all of the problems and worries that had been plaguing him recently. After a while, Danny shut up and looked at his older self, who was tapping his chin in thought.

'It sounds to me like you're simply _bored_ Danny boy. If you insist upon not killing anyone - '

'Which I _do,_' Danny said firmly, folding his arms across his chest.

' - then perhaps you could find somewhere deserted and do something that's somewhat ... _destructive_. That might help with the problem for a while, hmm?' Dark suggested.

Danny frowned slightly, resting his chin in his palm, looking at an empty corner of the room they were in. He didn't notice Dark moving until the older ghost had Danny pinned beneath him. 'W-what- !' Danny squeaked, caught off guard.

'I just need you to do one little thing for me,' Dark purred, leaning in close to Dannys ear, so that his lips brushed the shell.

'What?' Danny asked in a whisper, his eyes wider than Dark had thought possible.

He chuckled deeply for a moment before licking the outside of Dannys ear with his forked tongue and replying in an equally quiet tone: 'Wake up.'

Danny jumped up, falling off his bed, getting tangled in his sheets, fighting them before he noticed where he was. _That _was quite possibly the most interesting, weird, freaky and slightly arousing dream he'd ever had. And his _alternate self _had been in it.

'Oh, god,' Danny groaned, pulling himself off the floor. 'I'm going to take a bath.'

* * *

A/N: Ha HAAAA! Having fun with that last bit there? I know I was! I wonder how many of you were expecting a smex scene? Muahahaha! I LOVE being sadistic! *Wipes tears away from eyes* That was such fun to write. Evil plans to mess with a slightly unstable persons mental health for the win! Hahaha, that was so much easier to think than to type.

(1) - The original sentance was 'It really shouldn't be this fun or easy to mess around with himself.' But then I reread it and got a nosebleed at all the dirty conotations of that. So I tried to make it better. Oh, dear.

(2) - I was going to leave the story there, but then I noticed the word count, and decided, NO! Longer chapter this time! You lucky peanuts!

(3) - Every time I read that line I need to yawn.

A/N Cont.: I am totally in love with the Gorillaz song 'On Melancholy Hill'! It's such a beautiful song! I've been listening to it for near enough 3 days now. It's great for inspiration and stuff. So yeah. Fangasm over. I'd like to ask for three more reviews before another update? Normally by now I'd be asking for five, but Dan/Danny is such a small fanbase I don't think that I'd get 5 or more reviews for a chapter ever. Care to prove me wrong? *Wink* You know you want to! Everybody loves reviews! _Especially _authors. So write a review, even if it's just a 'I liked this'. It makes me happy. I also accept anonymous reviews, so there's really no excuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), almost definate rating increase, insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc. There's violence and more character death in this chapter, **SO BE WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: Hello there, my darlings! ... Or, rather, should I say, dar_ling. _Yes, the sad truth of it all, is that I only recieved ONE review last chapter, and that was from the wonderfully marvelous: **xXxMartelxXx.** Yes, I know it's shocking. But really. It's truely disheartening to see that _six _people have alerted this story, and _seven _people have faved it (I don't know if they're the same people, but to be quite honest, I just don't feel like looking) and yet I only have _one _review. I tried really hard with that last chapter, it was twice as long as the others, and I don't get a little five second sentance saying _'I liked this'_ or something similar?

So, as thanks to Martel, I am dedicating this chapter to you. Because quite honestly, you're the only one who has actually made me feel like writing.

_xXxMartelxXx - _Hehe, thank you! I have to say, I'm thinking the same thing about this fic myself.

Ahahaha, what do you expect from something that's made from tofu? And other horrific Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian ingrediants. O_e

It's quite possible I should have gone with that, but then everytime I re-read that chapter I would have gotten blood all over my clothes, and my mum would have been annoyed.

It's seems you're the only one who thinks that, sadly.

Great, now I'll be picturing the same thing. ... Crap, I actually can't yawn properly now because I keep seeing Dannys face splitting in half and stopping yawning to laugh. Gee, thanks. *Grumbles*

No innocent blinking, I know what you were thinking. *Sticks tongue out at you* Ahahahaha, I just noticed, I rhymed. And it's twice as funny after 3 am. Which it is as I'm writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Daniel Fenton, AKA Danny, was not having the best day.

He had forgotten his Math homework, on account of the fact he was sleep-depraved, he had been shoved into a locker about _five _times, he had English next, and ... Dash Baxter was coming his way with a smirk plastered across his thick face. And it was only the begining of lunch. _Joy_.

'Hey, Fen-_turd_!' the Jock shouted, grinning stupidly at his favourite nickname for Danny. 'I heard that on Monday a ghost exploded your desk! And that you were so scared you didn't come into school the next day!' Dash and his cronies laughed as Danny gripped his fork tightly, his knuckles whitening. Danny was angry. He didn't know why, he normally just ignored Dash, but he felt like he needed to lash out, to make the bully _hurt._ Danny was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed his fork had melted into a puddle of molten metal and was burning the table.

'Look, Dash, I'm _really _not in the mood for you and your boyfriends to be talking about something you have _no fucking clue _about, okay?' the smaller teen retorted, standing up suddenly. The cafeteria had gone deathly still. Sam and Tucker were shooting each other worried glances, staring at Danny with a slight scared look on their faces.

'Did you just call me a _queer, _Fen_ton?_' Dash hissed.

'What, are you deaf as well?' Danny snapped, stepping closer to the towering jock. 'Why don't you go and suck off one of your boyfriends instead of bothering me?'

That was too much for Dash. He roared and grabbed Danny by his tee-shirt collar, lifting him off his feet. But the halfa was ready. He swung his fist, hitting the blond square in the jaw, making him loosen his grip, dazedly. Danny pried the fingers off his shirt, dropping to the floor before launching his foot into Dashs' gut, flooring the teen.

Aside from the jocks pained groaning and Dannys slight panting, the cafeteria was as silent as a grave. Nobody moved, too shocked to say or do anything.

'MR. FENTON!' a voice roared out. Danny spun around to find Mr. Lancer elbowing his way through the students. 'Mr. Fenton, do you care to explain your actions?' Lancer asked, placing his hands on his rather pudgy hips.

'I - '

'That simply isn't good enough,' said the English teacher, not giving Danny any time to explain himself. The halfa growled lowly in his throat, his eyes flashing neon green for a second. Thankfully Mr. Lancer was too preoccupied with looking at the groaning blond clutching his stomach on the floor to notice.

'Right, to my office, Mr. Fenton,' Lancer scowled, turning sharply and beckoning for the seething teen to follow.

A quick trip down the hall later and the two were stood in the office, which was actually just a tiny room off the English class, which was empty.

'Picking fights in school is just not acceptable, Mr. Fenton,' began Lancer. 'Ababababab!(1)' he interupted Danny as the angry teen opened his mouth to speak. 'Your two-bit excuses aren't satisfactory, Mr. Fenton, so I don't expect to hear them. What were you thinking ... '

Danny was furious. Lancer wasn't even listening to him. All the angry halfa could hear in his ears was ringing. He could see Lancers mouth moving, but nothing was coming out. Danny was getting a headache from clenching his teeth together in an effort to stop himself from yelling at the stupid teacher.

_**'Who does he think he is, shouting at you for teaching that idiot a lesson?' **_Dark hissed in Dannys head. Danny refused to answer. He was scared he might start agreeing with the voice. Which was starting to sound a lot more convincing than yesterday.

_**'I think you should teach **_**him _a lesson, too,' _**Dark said, and Danny could almost see the glare on the evil ghosts face as he said that.

**_'Make him _pay _for always picking on you and favouring that blond idiot, despite the fact _it is always him._' _**Dannys eye twitched.

'Mr. Fenton, are you even _listening _to me!' roared Lancer. Danny snapped.

His eyes glowed a bright unearthly green, and the halfa grabbed his English teacher by the throat. 'Daniel ... ?' the overweight teacher stammmered, trying and failing to prise the teens fingers off his neck.

'No, Mr. Lancer, I _wasn't _listening to you, and to be quite honest, I never do. You're a ridiculous waste of space, and entirely usless as a teacher. Not to mention the fact you are completely biased towards the _popular _kids. Well, guess what? Every time I needed to leave the classroom, or I was late to a lesson, or I didn't have time to do my homework, it's because I was _busy _fighting _ghosts.' _Danny backed the teacher into the wall, the hand still around his throat, tightening it so that the middle-aged man was rasping for every breath.

'Considering you're supposed to be so _clever, _I'm surprised you never noticed. Danny Fenton, Danny _Phantom?_' The teen shrugged as he turned into Phantom-mode, smirking as Lancers eyes widened.

'Oh, well.' With that sentiment, Danny threw the teacher to the floor and shot a glob of ectoplasm around his mouth as he balled his hand into a fist and plunged it into Lancers ample stomach, spraying the room in a shower of blood as the English teacher gave a muffled scream of agony behind the gag.

Pulling, Danny withdrew a fistful of intestines from the mans gut and wrapped them around his throat, suffocating him slowly with his own organs. Lancer thrashed about, but to no avail. He was weak from the bloodloss, pain and lack of oxygen. After a few seconds he didn't have enough energy to lift his arms more than a few centimeters. The halfa smiled as the teacher went limp in his arms, keeping the grip around his neck, just to be sure he was dead.

The teen glanced over at Lancers desk and saw a letter knife. On impulse, he grabbed it, ripping open Lancers shirt. Using the knife, he carved _'Dark Danny was here ;)' _into the skin, smirking at his work.

All of a sudden something clicked in Dannys head and he dropped the knife, falling backwards, shuffling away from the corpse on the floor. He just killed Lancer. He just killed _Lancer. _He _just killed Lancer!_

Danny was shaking. What had he done? There was no excuse for this, there wasn't even a universe in which this _might _have been okay! There was only one place Danny could go, one person he could get help from.

Clockwork.

Turning invisible and intangible, the terrified halfa flew out of school and back towards his house. He had to get to Clockwork.

* * *

A/N: Whoo, violence! And disemboweling! Good times. What's gonna happen when Danny finds out that Clockworks dead? Ahahahaha, you'll have to review and find out! Bwahahaha!

(1) It's that annoying noise your parents make when they're treating you like a five-year-old who stole a cookie before dinner and you're trying to explain why it was okay. Know what I'm talking about?

Quick Question: Should I put the rating up now, or should I wait until later?


	5. Chapter 5

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: Woooooo, notice the rating increase? I did! Due to horror and/or gore, we've decided it was in the best interests of childrens everywhere to be protected from this horrid violence that I do so enjoy writing.

The great news is, I got more than one review for the last chapter! Hooray! My mum said I just sounded like a whiney bitch when I let her read the bit at the begining, but we showed her! The awful news is I have a stomach bug and I am in horrendous pain. It's not fun. At all. So I want to kill off another person. See the bottom for your choices on who's next for the axe! Bwahahaha!

Anyways, thanks to the following people for reviewing!

_Jewcika - _Well, lets face it, if I did that to a teacher _I_ hated, I wouldn't freak out at all, I'd get my team in to clean up the mess. But that's just me. And I think Danny is jut a bit 'OMG, I KILLED A TEACHER.' and it's a bit shocking. It always is when you kill for the first time. *Shrugs*

_russiandani - _Pahahaha, here's the update! Read! Don't explode on me! Or the computer!

_xXxMartelxXx - _You're welcome! I enjoyed dedicating the chapter to you, hehe. And you should be sorry! It's so annoying not being able to yawn. *Cries in corner* And anyway, not to give anything away, but who said Danny's going back? And how does anyone know it was him? For all they know, this 'Dark Danny' could be a psychopathic murderer bent on ruling the world ... Wait, he his. Ahahahaha! I'm going to leave this review reply now.

_Hottiegally - _Glad you liked it, here's the next chapter!

_spiritmind675 - _Ahaha, Danny had great fun doing that, although he's not going to admit it yet. (I had more fun writing it though. I had an evil grin on my face and my mum and sister got freaked out, ahahaahaha.)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Danny was shooting through the Ghost Zone at speeds he didn't even know he could reach. His brain seemed to have gone into auto-pilot. He couldn't think. His eyes were streaming tears and he wasn't sure that it was just because of the speeds he was going at. There was only one thought on his mind: Clockwork can help.

He landed outside Time Tower(1) and instantly felt the absense of ... well, time. Clockwork had his time medalion things infused into his tower, so it could exist outside of time, so it was always accessable. Danny opened the door, sticking his head through, looking around nervously. Normally when he came to see Clockwork, the ghost knew and was at the door. Maybe the Time Lord(2) was angry with him?

Danny stepped around the door, closing it silently. 'Clockwork ... ? Hello?' the halfa called out, shuffling into the Tower, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Making his way into the main room Danny gasped as he saw the shattered pieces of the Time Orbs on the floor. The one that was left looked like Amity Park in the present day. Something was going on here. Something _bad._

A shiver wound its way down Dannys spine as he looked around. There was a glowing green stain on the floor which looked ominous, and a bit closer to the halfa there was what looked like a lump of metal that had been melted to a glob on the stones. Add that to the fact that Clockwork was nowhere in sight and the Time Orbs were in pieces on the floor and that gave whole a whole heap of trouble.

Danny backed up quickly. Clockwork was either seriously injured or dead(again) and for all the teen knew the person who did this was still in the Tower. Suddenly, the halfa stopped dead. He bolted for the closet where Clockwork kept the Thermos. Trembling, Danny fell to his knees.

The Thermos was broken.

And not just broken, but shattered into tiny little pieces. This was not good. At all. In fact, this was the worst thing that could have happened. Shakily, Danny got to his feet. He had to get out of here and warn everyone. He took a step back and froze again. There was something behind him that hadn't been there a second ago. Oh god. Danny took it back. _This _was the worst thing that could have happened. Titling his head back, Danny locked eyes with the smirking form of his older evil alternate-future self.

'Hello, Daniel.' Danny shivered slightly, his eyes wide and terrified, the pale skin of his ghost half even paler than normal. Darks' smirk widened and he walked back into the main room, sitting on a couch that hadn't been there previously. It was positioned just infront of the last remaining Orb of Time, and looked exactly like the one (Not that Danny noticed) from Darks room in his dream.

'Come and sit, Danny-boy,' Dark purred, gesturing at the empty space on the couch beside him. Dannys eyes flicked to the door and back to the flame-haired ghost, but as if Dark knew what Danny was thinking, he scowled and waved a hand at the door. A green energy shield formed a barrier around the exit. 'Come and sit,' Dark repeated, a little more threateningly than a moment ago.

Danny twitched. Part of him wanted to run and find another escape, but the majority wanted to go and sit next to Dark and find out why the older ghost hadn't vapourised him yet. Still shaking, the teen made his way over to the couch and sat down as far away from Dark as he possibly could - without falling off, of course.

'Any reason you came here today then, Danny-boy?' Dark purred, still looking at the remaining orb that was showing a frozen view of Amity Park a few moments after Danny entered the Ghost Zone. Danny didn't say anything. 'There's blood spatter on your clothes, and I know it isn't yours. Anything you want to tell me now?' Dark asked after a short silence, turning to face his younger self.

Danny winced and turned intangible, the blood falling through him to the couch. 'I ... ' he started, his voice cracking. Danny licked his lips, trying to steady himself. 'I killed Lancer.' The admission came in a rush and Danny felt the blood rush to his face in shame. But Dark barely blinked.

'Is that all? From the way you were acting I thought you'd massacred the whole city,' Dark snorted.

Danny looked over at Dark. He knew that the blue-skinned man was crazy and murder was an everyday thing to him, but ... the way he acted as though killing Lancer wasn't a bad thing ... it made the fifteen-year-old want to trust him, to listen to him more. Danny curled himself into a ball on the couch.

'But ... I'm sure they know who did it ... I ... I'll never be able to go back home.'

Dark laughed and Danny shivered again, his eyelids closing of their own accord. 'Did anyone see you?'

'Well ... no ... '

'Did you leave anything behind that might incriminate you?'

'Kind of the opposite really ... ' Danny mumbled into his knees.

'Oh, really?' Dark asked with interest, crossing his legs and interlocking his fingers, leaning back on the couch and smirking. 'What did you do?'

Danny blushed a deep crimson. 'I ... kind of wrote on him ... with a knife ... '

Dark chuckled again and the younger ghost had to stop himself from shaking at the sound. He didn't know what it was, but every time he heard Darks laugh it just seemed ... _pleasurable._ Danny flushed even redder at the thought. 'What did you write?' Dark purred out, his red eyes gleaming.

' ... _'Dark Dan was here'_ ... and then a smiley face, winking,' Danny replied hesitantly.

At that Dark let out a proper laugh, the deep baritone echoes bouncing around the tower. 'A smiley face? Well, at least you have an excellent sense of humour,' he chuckled as he calmed down. 'But you see? There's nothing that they can pin on you. It looks like someone else killed Lancer. As long as you don't act guiltily, then there's no reason for people to be suspicious.' He hooked his arms around Dannys shoulders, pulling him against his side, noticing (But ignoring) the almost silent startled squeak that came from his younger self. 'Afterall, everyone in Amity knows you as the quiet Fenton kid with a C- average or the ghost hero who protects the town and would never do something to hurt anyone _good_,' the villian purred, his fingers stroking Dannys HAZMAT suited shoulder.

'I - But, well - How am I supposed to act normal?' Danny stammered out. 'I've just killed someone, and I don't make a habit of it, unlike you.'

'You should, it's an excellent conversation topic,' Dark murmered, grinning, his fangs glinting. 'But, if you're _truely_ insistant on _not_ owning up and continuing to be the hero, I _suppose_ I could help you. I'll talk to you, in your mind of course, wouldn't want people to think you've gone insane now would we?' he laughed quietly. 'I'll talk to you and tell you what to do, hmm? A little nudge in the right direction every now and then, just to keep people off your tracks.'

Danny looked up at Dark suddenly, shooting him a glare filled with suspision. 'Why are you helping me? I thought you wanted to kill me? Or at least turn me into a mini version of you.'

'Well, priorities change and why _wouldn't _I want to help you? You're me. And I _always _help myself,' Dark chuckled, grinning evilly. 'Oh, and if you're going to leave, take this,' the ghost said, offering out one of Clockworks Time Medalions.

'Why?' Danny asked, taking it and throwing it around his neck anyway.

'It's a teleport device. Just click the button on the top and you'll come straight back here. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, Danny-boy,' Dark smirked, standing and shoving Danny through the Orb of the Present and back into Amity Park.

Dark chuckled to himself. Oh, he would be seeing a _lot _more of Danny. And not in the way the teen thought.

* * *

A/N: Bonding! Wooooo! Intimate moments of the non-sexual kind, ahahaha! And evil plans for seconds! The excitement just keeps building, eh? I finished this chapter on the same day as I posted chapter 4, so you can see how awesome I am, but I'm going to be busy for a while, so updates may not be so frequent, but that DOESN'T mean that don't review! Everyone loves a happy author and authors love pocky and reviews. And seeing as I'm not posting my address so you can send pocky to me, it looks like you'll have to review! **I accept anonymous reviews!** So no excuse!

(1) I called Clockworks tower this, the name is mine, don't sue.

(2) Hahahaha, I didn't notice this until I'd finished the chapter. I love Dr Who, so yeah. Hahahaha, Time Lord.

Right, so options for the next person to kill off. If you want to see more than one of them killed, put them in order of the ones you want dead most and I'll figure the rest out. Or put two of them together if you want a multiple killing, haha!

Dash

Paulina

Jazz

Vlad

Kwan

Star

Other (Say who)


	6. Chapter 6

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: Guess who's back? Back again? Jinx is back! Tell a friend! ((Lyrics shamelessly ripped off from Eminems 'Without Me')) *Dances the funky dance* Yeah! Chapter 6 and I'm feeling on a roll! *Looks down* Um ... *Scrapes smooshed bread roll off foot* ... Anyway, it seems that lots of people wanted other people to die, but I have to tell everyone that the first person to die is going to be Dash. Whoo! ... Sorry if that's not what you wanted, but it's MY thing, so yeah.

_Quick Question:_ Should Vlad join up with Dark and Danny, should Dark/Danny kill him _or_ should they let him live in his cheesebally fruitloopy mansion without hassle?

I'd also like to point out that _**Dannys 'Other' Voice**_ has now been exposed as _**Dans Telepathic Voice**_ so yeah. Changing things!

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **The-Other-Ghost-Writer**, simply because she's freaking awesome. Seriously, go read (and review) her stories, they're the best. Wait, not now! Go read (and review) them AFTER you've read (and reviewed) _my _story!

Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

_Jewcika - _I thought that line was great, too. It seemed like a very 'Dark' thing to say, ahaha. And you should listen to Edna Mode; NO CAPES! The only reason Dark and Vlad can get away with it is because they're smexy and awesome. Innuendo-ridden last lines are _always _win.

_Hottiegally - _Thanks for the suggestion! I hadn't thought of that one. *Grins evilly* I'll be sure to include that though, MUAHAHAHAHA!

_xXxMartelxXx - _Dammit! I don't love you anymore! *Cries* And Kwan/Star might be smarter, but I don't think that Dash would connect that. Plus, they all think Dannys a loser who couldn't stick up for himself. And Dash doesn't really want to go near Danny for a while, ahahaha. And that is basically the gist of it yeah. And I know how Paulina's going to die, and it will be great fun. *EVIL* My vision is being followed. Right at this moment I have two snipers and a bounty hunter trailing it.

_Miko Vampire - _Glad you liked the fic so much, and don't worry, the GiW are definately going.

_A Violet Kind of Violence - _Yeah, he's going first. And about people being suspicious, you should read this chapter, and you'll find out what happens. Dun dun duuuun~!

_Zbbal - _All the best people are crazy! That's why we love Dan and insane Danny, ahahaha. Sorry about Dash dying so soon, but he's not going until at least the next chapter.

_Ham'n'nanners - _Ahaha, glad you liked it! Here's the update, read on, my good reviewer!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Danny landed with a _'thump'_ on the school library floor. He looked around, but no one had seen - no one was even in the Library. During the summer the Nerds that practically lived in here moved outside, because quite frankly, it was too hot inside the school. Danny had been in the Library for less than a minute and already he could feel a thin sheen of sweat forming on his face. There was no air conditioning in this part of the school, because the Librarian insisted that the noise would distract people from the books. Stupid cow.

_**'Hello Daniel,'**_ Dark purred through their connection, making the teen practically jump out of his skin in shock. Dark chuckled. _**'Not that you don't look wonderful sprawled across the floor like that, but Sam and Tucker are coming, and they might wonder what you're doing.'**_

Jumping to his feet, Danny rapidly slid into a chair, pulling out a book from the nearby pile on the desk. Opening it, he looked down at the page just as his friends came in the library.

'Danny!' Tucker called as they ran over to him, getting a filthy look and a _'shhhh' _off the Librarian for his trouble. 'Where've you been dude?'

'Yeah, what did Lancer _say _to you?' Sam asked, plonking down in the chair opposite Danny.

Dannys mind went blank for a second, not knowing what to say before he felt his mouth moving without his consent and his voice spilling over his lips. 'It was just how he's _disappointed _with me and how he doesn't want it to happen again. He says I have a detention tonight for fighting, and _another _one tomorrow because I missed the one for goofing off in class. But 'cuz I don't really make a habit of beating people up, he let me off easy,' Danny finished, shrugging.

Sam and Tucker nodded in sympathy. 'So what are you doing in here now dude?' Tucker asked, pulling a magazine out of his bag and fanning himself with it. 'Lancer,' the teens mouth replied on its own, before turning into a grimace. 'He didn't want me outside where I might attack another of the schools footballers.'

Sam snorted and muttered, 'Yeah, right ... Dash deserved it, but the others just follow him.'

Danny shrugged, not really knowing what to say to that.

**_'Like the help?' _**Dark asked in Dannys head.

_'And you couldn't have TOLD me you were going to do that?'_ the teen mentally shouted back.

_**'Hmm, you're right, I couldn't have,' **_came the response, and Danny could practically see his evil self smirking.

_'Yeah, well, next time ask, okay?' _Danny glowered back. Dark just chuckled in response.

' ... eave?' Dannys eyes snapped up to see his friends staring at him curiously. 'What?' he asked dumbly.

'I said "When did lancer say you could leave?" It's boiling in here,' Tucker repeated.

'At the end of lunch,' Danny replied. Tucker nodded and started talking about some kind of tech-type thing he had seen on the Internet the other day but Sam just stared at Danny suspiciously. Danny could feel a cold sweat starting to form on his forhead, and it had nothing to do with the heat of the library. Sam opened her mouth, still looking suspiciously at Danny when the bell rang. Wasting no time, Danny jumped up, stuffing the book into his bag.

_'That was too close ... '_ Danny thought. _'Do you think Sam's figured something out?'_

_**'What, that you've murdered your English teacher and are now talking to your older, evil, sexy self from an alternate Future? Yes, Daniel, I'm sure she's figured everything out,' **_Dark snorted in reply, making himself comfortable in Dannys head.

Danny didn't respond to that, but that's because the trio were arriving at their English class and it was full of kids messing around and chucking stuff at each other. In any other class this would have been normal, because the teachers didn't show up until five or ten minutes after the lesson was supposed to start. But not Lancer. He would show up early, _just to make sure _that nothing fun happened on his watch. He wasn't there though. Of course, Danny knew why. But he wasn't going to say anything. He _couldn't _say anything. Unless he wanted to be locked up in either an insane asylum or a prison cell.

_**'They'd both be too easy for you to escape from,'**_ Dark purred. _**'You'd have to be locked up in something much worse.'**_

_'Gee, thanks,' _the teen thought back wryly.

_**'No problem,' **_came the response.

'Where do you think Lancer is?' Tucker asked sitting down at his desk, pulling out his PDA, no doubt to blog about his absent teacher.

'No clue, but if he isn't here, he isn't bothering us, right?' Danny replied, grinning and looking over at the screen of his best friends handheld computer.

'Heeey, like, what's that red stuff coming from under the door?' Paulinas voice broke out over the noise of the class. All the heads in the room swiveled towards where the preppy girl was pointing. A small puddle of crimson liquid had pooled around the door leading into Lancers office. Everyone went silent as they all subconsiously realised what it was, but their brains hadn't quite caught up yet.

Kwan walked over to the door hesitantly, his hand resting on the handle for a few moments before turning it swiftly and looking in. No sooner had his eyes glanced upon the sight inside the room than he spun away, his face paling instantly, a hand going to cover his mouth as he ran to the window and threw up. At this, almost everyone in the class stood and clamoured to find out what was so shocking that it had made a jock with a cast-iron stomach (This had been proved many times in lunchtime dares. Let's just say custard, ham, pickles and chocolate sauce and leave it at that.) throw up. The few who didn't immediatly join Kwan at the window still reeled away pale-face holding grim expressions.

'Danny,' Sam hissed to him, as she held Tuckers back-pack. Danny himself was holding the bin for Tucker as he regurgitated the Sloppy Joe he'd had for lunch. '_'Dark Danny'_ was written on Lancers chest - you don't think he could have escaped, do you?'

**_'If only she knew,'_** Dark chuckled in the back of the teens mind.

'I don't know,' Danny replied, biting his lip nervously, but not because he thought Dark had escaped. 'I'll go see Clockwork as soon as I can,' he continued, looking at the clock on the wall.

Sam nodded grimly. Tucker just carried on barfing.

* * *

A/N: I thought that was a good place to leave it. Next chapter Danny's going into the Ghost Zone, dum dum dummmmmm~. I have the next chapter set out, so review! And I shall shower you with ... well, another chapter. And lovely slashy goodness! Yay!

Reminder: Go and stalk The-Other-Ghostwriter, because she is epic as are her stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc. This chapter has some smexy stuff in, so avert your eyes if you're squiffy about that kinda thing.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: Yay, new chapter. That's what you impatient peoples get for nagging! *Glares pointedly* Eh, it's getting me off my butt to write, so if you need to nag me, feel free to do so, ahaha. Either way, here's the next chapter, so have fun with it, m'kay?

Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

_xXxMartelxXx_ - That's exactly the reason I don't love you anymore. Well, Dash is going to die next chapter anyways. And Vlad is staying alive, because everyone loves his silver hair and eyeliner. Grin in maniacal fashin, dammit! You know it makes sense.

_The-Other-Ghostwriter_ - Homicide is enjoyable, indeed. But there's none in this chapter, I'm so sorry! There IS some next chapter though. *Winkwink*

_Hottiegally_ - Ahaha, theres some slashyness in this, hope you like!

_Nutmeg - _I agree, Vlad IS too sexy, so he's going to live. And since you like updates so much, here's a new one!

* * *

Danny was flying through the Ghost Zone. Sam and Tucker had left him to go and find Clockwork on his own - after a not so long argument in which Danny had lied and told his friends that the Spectre Speeder was broken. Landing outside Clockworks Tower he rested his hand on the door, pausing and furrowing his brow. Why was he here? He didn't need to be here. He could have just hung about in his house. Or even just in the Ghost Zone. Dorathea wasn't so bad as long as she wasn't annoyed. He could have visited her for a few hours.

But he was here now. There was no point in just going home. The teen didn't know what it was exactly, but he wanted to see Dark. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and pushed the door open. It didn't take long for Danny to see that the place had been redecorated. The stones on the floor were black, and there was a thick crimson carpet on the floor. Dark was sitting on a black leather couch that had a few red cushions decorating it. The evil ghost was watching a documentary about natural disasters on a flat screen tv. Danny snorted. It figured Dark would watch something like that. Something that had plenty of misery and innocent people suffering in.

Dark twisted his head around 180 degrees to see Danny standing at the door. 'Oh, come in Danny-boy, it's just getting to the best part,' he commented, waving the halfa over, his head returning to its original position.

' ... You know, you should really see a chiropractor about your neck, it can't be normal for it to be that flexible,' Danny replied, sitting down as far away from Dark as he could.

'Oh, you should see how flexible I can be,' Dark smirked, reaching out and pulling Danny into his side, while the teen just squeaked almost inaudibly at the closeness of the situation, a heavy blush staining his cheeks. The pair sat in silence for a while, Dark engrossed with the program, Danny just trying to calm his heart which felt like it was racing at 200 beats a minute.

As the program finished Dark glanced down at Danny, who still had a heavy pink hue on his cheeks. It was moments like this that made the whole 'not-killing-Danny' thing worthwhile. The flame-haired ghost licked his lips as he thought about the shade Danny would turn when he got the halfa into bed. Now _that_ would be fun.

'So,' Dark purred, feeling the teen curled at his side jump slightly at the sudden noise. 'Did you come here just to spend time with me, or did you need me for something?' Dark asked, knowing full well that Danny had to hide out somewhere until his friends believed he'd found and talked to Clockwork. Which of course was impossible, seeing as Dark had killed him.

'W - well ... ' Danny stammered. 'I needed somewhere to stay for a while, so Sam and Tucker think I've gone to see Clockwork and that you haven't escaped from your thermos.'

Sighing, Dark looked away, feigning hurt. 'No one ever wants to come by just to say hello.'

Danny looked up at the ghost, startled and a bit apologetic. 'I ... '

'It's okay, Daniel, I realise I'm not the person you want to be spending your time with, you can leave if you want,' Dark continued melodramatically, not really believing that his younger self was _actually _buying this whole routine - which he was.

'I - no, I'm sorry!' Danny cried, leaning up so he could see Dark better. 'I do want to spend time with you, really, I do!'

Dark sniffed in an upset fashion. 'Prove it,' he said, glancing at the distressed teen out of the corner of his eye. Danny paused, not knowing quite what to say or do. He DID like talking to his older self ... however weird that sounded ... and spending time with him too. 'Well, if you can't prove that you like me, I guess you can just leave then,' Dark huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

'I - ! But - !' Danny faltered, his face going pale.

'Just leave, Daniel,' Dark said, closing his eyes and sniffing again. Danny opened and closed his mouth several times, the right thing to say eluding him. A look of resolve spread across his face suddenly and he shifted himself around.

Dark felt the teen rearranging himself and opened his eyes to see what he was doing, only to find his lap full of halfa and said halfas lips pressed against his.

Well.

That was unexpected.

But nice.

Very nice.

Getting over his shock, Dark pushed Danny back into the couch, kissing him back hard, his forked tongue swiping across the teens bottom lip, slipping through as they parted. His tongue mapped out the entire area of the moist cavern, the teen below him moaning slightly and wrapping his arms around Darks neck, pulling him closer, his hands winding into his hair, tugging at the flaming strands.

Danny broke away first, gasping for air, his eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust. His lips were bright red and bruised slightly, the bottom one bleeding a tiny amount from where it had split. With a quick flick of his tongue, Dark lapped up the crimson liquid, smirking at the look on his younger selfs' face.

'I think you've proved that you like me enough,' Dark purred, licking his own lips.

'Oh ... good ... ' Danny mumbled back, still slightly dazed from the whole thing.

'Just one thing, Danny-boy.'

The halfas eyes focused on Dark, blinking a few times to clear the haze out of his head. 'What?'

'Next time, come round to say hi,' the ghost smirked, diving back down to kiss the teen. Dark had his tongue back in Dannys mouth and his hand trailing down his side when an annoying beeping ringing noise went off. Pulling back again, the flame-haired ghost glared at the boy beneath him who fidled in his pants pocket and pulled out a mobile, which he flipped open and answered. How he managed to get a mobile in there without anyone being able to tell was beyond Dark. That suit was skin-tight ... speaking of ... Dark leered at Danny while the teen blush and looked away from the older ghosts gaze.

'Hey Sam ... No, I'm still at Clockworks Tower ... he said that Dark Danny's still in his Thermos ... Well, I don't know ... it must be another ghost copying him to freak us out. ... Well, obviously they're dangerous, Sam, they _killed Lancer._ No, Clockwork won't tell me anything. He says that would be medling in time or something. Yeah ... okay, I'll be back soon, don't worry. See ya.'

Dark turned back to scowl at Danny as the teen hung up. 'I um ... need to get home,' muttered Danny, embarassed. Dark sighed heavily before sliding off the halfa and standing up, helping Danny to his feet.

'If you must, then I suppose I have to let you leave. For now, at any rate,' purred the ghost, delighting in the crimson colour that decorated Dannys face. With that, Dark abruptly pushed his younger self through the Present Orb.

Danny landed with a _'whump' _on his floor not realising what the mmuffled cry of _'GHOST!' _meant until it was almost too late. White rings faded out of existence just as his parents crashed through his door, toting full Ghost-Disintegration equipment to find Danny sitting on his bed, looking annoyed his parents had just practically smashed down his door.

'Have you seen a ghost in here sweetie?' Maddie asked, scanning the room.

'No, mom, I haven't. Can you and dad _please _get out of here?'

'MOM! DAD!' Jazz shouted, pulling them both out of her brothers room. 'Danny's had a very emotionally taxing day, and the last thing his psyche needs is you two invading his personal space talking crazy about ghosts!' she snapped at them, pushing them down the hall.

'What, you mean that ghost that killed his English teacher?' Jack replied loudly.

_'Oh, you have no idea Dad, no idea,'_ thought Danny, laying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _'And the next time I see Dark, I'm going to push him through that thing, see how _he _likes it!'_

* * *

A/N: Lololol, it's finished! Epic awesomeness, I stayed up til almost 4 am and I'm getting up in 3 and 1/2 hours! Whoot! Smexy make-out scene, eh? And let that be a message to you all! Turn off your cell phones before you start making out with a sexy evil older version of yourself! It just causes problems otherwise!

Next chapter there will be a random killing! Of Dash, in case you didn't read the top A/N and I just wanted to spoil it for you. What else is there to say other than REVIEW! And read The-Other-Ghostwriters fics! It advertises THIS FIC, SO YOU KNOW SHE'S GOOD! *Winkwink*


	8. Chapter 8

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: Moar chapterzzz! In accordance with the Prophecy. BUT if any of you like Avatar: The Last Airbender, do NOT go and see it in the cinema! It's crapola! Especially considering how epic the cartoons are! However, I digress.

I'm in a good mood because I passed all my important exams, Textiles and R.E both being failed. Whoop a doop shoop! So, as a present, he's some beautiful homicide in chapter form! Which, I have _not_ been forced into telling you *Sweatdrops as gun is pushed to forhead* was inspired by **The-Other-Ghostwriter** because she has a much sicker imagination than me ... sometimes. Anyway, enjoy, my lovely mortal minions!

Thanks to the following people for reviewing.

_Nutmeg_ - Extra dimensional pockets? Like DOCTOR WHO? *Huggles Dr. Who plushie*

_xXxMartelxXx_ - Maniacal grin equals fun. Don't worry, they'll get around to it eventually, ahaha. *Wink* Yeah, I almost feel sorry for Jazz. But then I think of Dan and Danny making out, and it stops. *Sniggles* Well, they'll all be dead soon enough, so it's okay.

_The-Other-Ghostwriter_ - I haven't watched it in YEARS! My Disney chanel was canceled. *Cries* And I gave you credit fot this chapter, because now that Dash has a suitable death, everyone can celebrate. EVERYBODY loves makeout scenes! And I can't wait to see more of those from you, hehehe. ADVERTISEMENT FOR THE WIN!

_Hottiegally_ - Awh, I hope he comes back soon. HERE IS UPDATE! And how would you know what it's like to makeout with your evil olderself? *Blinks*

* * *

Casper High had been closed for at least the rest of the week, according to the Headmistress. The police had been called in, along with the Guys in White, just in case it was a ghost-related murder. Which it did seem to be, considering that there was absolutely no forensic evidence that anyone aside from Mr Lancer himself had been in the room. For all intents and purposes, Mr Lancer could have commited suicide. Although no one actually believed that.

After Danny had been roughly ejected from the Ghost Zone by Dark, he called Sam and Tucker on video conference just to tell them that Clockwork didn't have anything he could say to help them with. Sam had groused and Tucker had suggested adding this new possible ghost to his profile collection on his PDA. Danny had voted against that on the ground they didn't know for sure if it was a ghost. Of course, he didn't tell them that he also didn't want them figuring out it was him who had killed Lancer. That wouldn't go down well.

Currently though, he was walking through the streets of Amity Park. It was nearly dark, and the air was getting cold. He had been wandering the streets for almost five hours now. Just thinking. Danny wasn't sure what to feel about yesterday. He had liked kissing Dark - a lot. But he had never seen himself as gay, and wasn't it almost ... incest, or something?

Shaking his head to dislodge his train of thought, Danny looked down at his watch and sighed. It was almost ten, and he really should be getting back home. His curfew was at ten, and he couldn't be bothered dealing with the whole grounded thing with his parents anyway.

Turning swiftly, the teen headed back down the street, taking a short cut through an alleyway. The sooner he was home, the sooner he could go to sleep and begin tomorrow.

'Hey, Fenturd!' a familiar, oh-so annoying voice rang out, echoing slightly off the stone walls of the alley. Dannys eyes flashed green for a moment and he spun around to find Dash Baxter standing about six feet away from him. The jock had an almost triumphant look of glee on his face.

'What do you want, Dash?' asked Danny tiredly, a hint of annoyance tinting his voice. He didn't have time for this. If he was here much longer he would miss curfew and then he would have to argue with his parents and ...

'In case you forgot, Fen_toni,_ I need to pay you back for what you did on Wednesday. I think you need to learn your place again, loser,' the jock stated, closing the gap between then and pushing Danny over.

The halfa landed on the floor with a 'thump' and he snapped his head up to glare menacingly at Dash. 'Don't. Touch. Me.' came the hissed response.

'Oh yeah? Well what are _you_ going to do about it, nerd?' Dash asked, folding his arms.

The fury drained out of the smaller teens face and his eyes focused on something behind Dash. The blond felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Oh, it's not what _he's _going to do to you that you should be worried about, it's what _I'm_ going to do to you,' came a decptively calm baritone voice.

'Wha - ' Dash turned to see who it was that was threatening him - _him -_ to protect Fenton. As soon as he layed eyes on the guy he paled, anything he had been about to say dying on his tongue. He had blue skin, white flaming hair and pointed ears. The guy spun him around, pushing him back hard, but not so hard that he fell over.

Danny was still on the floor, looking up at the guy with a small smile on his face. Bending the flame-haired guy helped the teen up, smirking at him, before turning back to the jock.

'Hello, Dash. You can call me Dark, for the short remainder of your life,' Dark smirked, looping an arm over Dannys shoulders.

'The remainder ... what? Why are you helping Fenturd?' Dash accused, taking a small step back.

Dark chucked. 'Well, seeing as you won't be telling anyone, I don't see why I can't tell you. You see Dash, Danny is what most people call a halfa. Half a ghost and half a human. His ghost half, you know very well, Danny Phantom?'

Dash snorted. 'There's no way that loser is Danny Phantom!'

Danny snarled, his eyes flashing to green again, clenching his hands to fists. 'Care to prove him wrong, Daniel?' Dark purred, letting his arm drop from Dannys shoulders, smirking widely. Not thinking as to what this would mean if Dash told anyone, Danny changed from Fenton to Phantom in one quick move, the white rings enveloping his body. His eyes were glowing softly in the dark of the alleyway, making him look feral and dangerous, as if he was the hunter and Dash was his prey. And Dash didn't like that at all.

'How does it feel to know that the kid you've been picking on for years is actually the hero of the city, hmm?' Dark purred, his hands returning to the halfas shoulders.

'W - well, if he's really Phantom, why does he need you to help him?' Dash asked, taking another step back, fear entering his eyes, but still not quite believing what he was seeing.

'He doesn't, but ... ' the ghost replied, pausing and kissing Dannys neck softly, making Dannys eyes fall half-lidded and his head tilt to the side slightly, giving the older male better access. 'You touched him. And _no one _touches what is mine. Understand?' Dark hissed, his red eyes flashing evilly.

Dash nodded frantically, backing into a wall. 'G - got it, don't touch Fenton, no problems,' the blond affirmed quickly, now really scared.

Dark hmm'd slightly. 'Well, you see Dash, I'd _like _to believe you, but old habits are hard to break. Not to mention there's other things you know now that we would really prefer you didn't know.'

'I won't tell anyone, I swear!'

Danny snorted. Dark smirked. 'Well, you see now, neither of us believe you. And that really is a shame for you.' Before Dash could even open his mouth he found a gloved, clawed hand wrapped around his neck. 'Goodbye Dash,' Dark purred. Grabbing the blond teens head, he twisted viciously, tearing Dashs' head off his neck in a quick movement, resulting in a vile squelching kind of 'kkkrrrrrrk!' noise, with a loud snap at the end. Dark glanced over his shoulder at Danny who was staring at him with a look of lust in his eyes.

'Did you like that, Daniel?' Dark purred. Danny blushed beetroot red, looking away ashamed. Stalking over to him, the older ghost tilted Dannys head up and dove in to kiss the halfa, tongue darting out to taste him quickly before pulling away. 'I'll finish up here. You should probably start running,' Dark smirked.

'Running?' asked the teen dazedly. 'Why?'

'It's five to ten.'

'SHI-'

Danny didn't even have time to finish his curseword as he was already out of sight, sprinting through the alleys. Dark laughed out loud(1), echoes bouncing off the stone walls of the alley. The only thing was, where to hide the body ... ? Smirking, Dark picked up the corpse and its decapitated head, turning invisible before flying off. He knew just where to put it.

* * *

(1) - He laughed out loud ... in other words ... Dan LOL'ED. Bahahahaha! I find that so funny. *Wipes tear from eye*

A/N: Okay, forget my good mood. I found out today I have less than a week and a half before I go back to school. I start next Friday! Boo for college work! Seventh year of the seniors, whoot whoot. What does that make me in America? A Freshman or a Sophomore or what? I don't even know what those words mean. *Stupid grin* Owells.

Review! And I will love you and update as fast as I can. Music is inspirational! So are reviews. And pocky. So pocky for all reviewers! *Winkwink* okay, I'm done now.


	9. Chapter 9

********************

Restless

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc. More smexy stuff in this chapter, lulz. So avert your eyes kiddies!

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: I'm trying to get as much written as I can before I have to go to school. Bleh. For those of you who are American I'm a Sophomore now, whoot. Or at least I will be in about a week. *Grumbles*

Aaaaanywhozers, there isn't much to add, other than enjoy!

Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

_xXxMartelxXx_ - Hoorays for credibility! We all love that! We also love being easily amused, apparently. Owells. All the best people are.

_The-Other-Ghostwriter_ - Yay, I'm knowledgable about the American Education system now! *Sniggles* Now there is picture to celebrate. Well then some stranger was threatening me on your behalf, okay? And for you ... I kill Paulina next. And chapter dedications! Lulz.

_Hottiegally _- How can you not love a good beheading? Besides, there's going to be a lot worse stuff going on later. *Snerk* Mostly likely he will, yes. Vlad's too awesome not to turn up! He'll be in this fic, one way or the other. Actually, he turns up in this chapter, ahaha. It will, don't worry. Especially over the next few chapters. *Winkwinkwink*

_otose_ - I do when people nag me, lols. Hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much, heh.

_Nutmeg_ - They do, don't they? But don't worry, sexy time is coming up, along with confusion times, lols. And you'll find out soon enough. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Danny had made it home just before curfew, only to find his parents weren't even home. Jazz was though, and she probably would have taken it upon herself to ground him - although it probably wouldn't have done much good. Stretching and rolling out of his bed at seven, Danny meandered to the bathroom, yawning heavily and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Pulling off his pyjamas, he stepped into the shower, letting the burning water wake him up.

His mind drifted back to last night. Dark had killed Dash. And he had stood there and watched. Heck, he had _got off _on it later when everyone else was asleep. Half of Dannys mind - apparently his rational half - was telling him to stuff Dark in the nearest Fenton Thermos and confess to the murders. Being in jail was better than going off and killing more people. The other half was yelling at him not to be stupid - he _liked _Dark, and he had started this whole relationship thing, whatever the hell it was with him in the first place. And confessing wasn't going to do any good, and if he did, he would just expose his secret. Which was a big no-no. Especially if his parents found out that he'd been going around killing people.

Again, his mind flashed back to last night, and he couldn't help but let a soft moan fall from his throat. He closed his eyes, letting the picture linger in his head. Thinking about everything was too confusing. Too surreal. Too _wrong._ Trailing a hand down his front, he grasped his half hard member, biting his lip. He was sick in the head, there was no doubt about it, but at least he could admit it. A second hand grabbed his cock and Danny nearly shrieked - well, he did, but it was muffled by another hand covering his mouth.

'Why, Danny-boy, I didn't think you'd be this happy to see me,' a baritone voice murmered in his ear. Realising who it was, Danny felt himself relax into the pale blue arms, despite his mind regestering that for him to be able to see Darks arms, the ghost in question would either have to be shirtless or naked. Hopefully it was the second option.

'My parents are probably going to try and burst in here any second, you'll have to leave,' Danny replied, sounding somewhat sad as Dark dropped his hand.

Chuckling, Dark squeezed Dannys member again, drawing a gasp from the halfa. 'It doesn't sound like you want me to go, Danny-boy. And I _never _denigh myself _anything,_' he purred, stroking the teen quickly and firmly. Danny was now completely boneless in Darks arms, panting and gasping as if he'd just run a marathon. Smirking and licking his lips, the flame-haired ghost bit down on Dannys neck, making the skin come up in a purple splotch and making the teen emit a kind of strangled scream.

Dark still his movements, grinning sadistically. 'Say please, Danny-boy,' he hissed into Dannys ear, nibbling on the lobe.

'Aa - AH! Pl ... pleas-se, Da-ark ... ' Danny ground out, shifting his hips, trying to get more friction.

'Please, what?' came the malicious response, the hand moving away from the teens crotch completely.

'Please, anything, just - OH!' Dark had moved his hand back, stroking the teen even faster, chuckling lowly.

'Anything can wait until later, hmm?'

Danny couldn't reply as the sensations bombarding his brain had temporarily removed his ability to speak coherently. Laughing again, Dark trailed his tongue up Dannys throat, nibbling on the flesh there. Using his other hand, the ghost pinched Dannys nipples, making the teen come violently, the scream the came out of his mouth swallowed by Dark who had covered the teens lips with his own. Falling into a boneless heap, Danny just let the water from the shower pour over his skin, letting any evidence of what had just happened be washed away by the steaming liquid.

'We should do that again some time, Danny-boy,' Dark murmered, stepping out of the shower, letting Danny see that the ghost was indeed naked. Waving his had, Dark made clothes appear on his body. Looking back at the teen still pooled at the bottom of the shower he smirked, before melting into a wisp of smoke and then disappearing from the room completely.

After a few minutes, just laying in the bottom of the shower, Danny shakily got to his feet. His mind was made up. He needed to go and see someone, just so he could talk to them, someone he could confide in without fear of being persecuted - or at least not broken down to molecules to see how he worked.

Danny was going to see Vlad.

* * *

It was now two in the afternoon, and Danny had been putting this off all day, hoping that something would come up to stop him from going and talking to Vlad. But nothing had. His room was now spotless, much to his parents confusion, and his homework was _all _done, this time to Jazz' confusion who had been asked to check it over. Sam was out for the weekend at some parent-child relationship thing her parents had brought (Coughcough_dragged_cough) her to, Tucker was hanging out with some of his Techie friends at some kind of online games-fest for elite players only. Danny didn't have a codename, so he couldn't go. Heck, even the _ghosts _had been unusually quiet. You could guarantee that the Box Ghost would show up at least six times in one day, but Danny hadn't even heard a 'BEWARE'.

So he was here. Outside Vlads office. Oh, god. Taking a deep breath, Danny knocked on the door infront of him, listening for a reply, hoping Vlad would say he was busy. No such luck.

'Come in,' the Mayor called out. Danny resisted the urge to bang his head into the door, and pushed it open instead, walking in.

Vlad looked up and smiled broadly. 'Ah, Daniel, what a wonderful surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?'

Danny made a non-commital noise and sat down in the chair opposite his godfather, looking down, his fingers twitching, wondering how to start this conversation.

Frowning slightly, the silver-haired man studdied the teen in his office. He wasn't normally like this. It was odd enough that Daniel was visiting him in the first place, but then for him not to be asking what evil deed the billionaire was planning next was downright weird. Casting another glance at the teen, Vlad noticed he seemed subdued, worried and scared even. Leaning forwards, Vlad interlaced his fingers, resting his elbows on his desk.

'Daniel, you know you can tell me anything. Despite our animosity, I do care for you, and seeing you like this, is quite simply wrong. You came to me for a reason, and I will try to help you as much as I can,' the older halfa told the teen.

Looking up, Danny opened his mouth and closed it again, biting his lip nervously.

'Whatever you tell me will stay between us,' Vlad promised. 'You have my word.' Studying Vlads face for a moment, Danny nodded, stopping chewing his lip.

'Well ... say ... there's this person ... and I like them ... a lot ... '

'A ghost, or a human?' Vlad asked, non-judgementally, leaning back, guessing the answer anyway.

'A ghost,' Danny confirmed. 'The thing is ... this ghost ... it's a guy ... and ... well, he's not exactly _good._ But I like him, and I don't know what I should do!'

'It's not _me, _is it?' Vlad asked, half serious, but smiling as if he was kidding.

Danny blanched because of how close Vlad was to guessing right, but the other halfa took that to be a look of disgust. Smiling again, Vlad leaned forwards again.

'Firstly Daniel, there is nothing wrong with liking this person. Ghosts have a lot less of an issue with sexuality than humans do, and since we are part ghosts, there's no reason for _us _to have an issue with the matter either. Secondly, if you do really like this ghost, then there's no reason for you not to be with him, despite how he may not share your enthusiasm for heroics.'

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding again. 'This ghost though ... he's not just 'not good', though. He's _evil_. And I think it's affecting _me_, too.'

'Really, Daniel, you are quite possibly the least evil ghost I know, so I wouldn't worry about that.'

'But - !'

'Daniel, you have _nothing _to worry about,' Vlad said firmly.

' ... I killed Mr. Lancer. And then I watched as he killed Dash. And I didn't do anything to stop him! And I don't know what's _wrong _with me!' Danny confessed, his voice raising to a shriek at the last sentance.

Vlad just sat in silence for a moment. He didn't know quite to say to that. His Little Badger had_ killed_ someone? Because he liked this ghost. He looked at Danny seriously. 'I think you should tell me everything, right from the beginning.'

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuun. What's going to happen next chapter, hmmmmm? EXCITEMENT! *Throws sparklies* We're getting to the good bit, eh? SELF-DOUBT AND 'GLORIFIED MASTURBATION' FOR THE WIN! Ahahaha! It'll be a few chapters before the next death, but just so none of you kill me, I'm going to tell you now that Vlad will not die. At all. CELEBRATE YOU VLAD FANGIRLS! Yay~!

Anyways, review! Because who doesn't love reviews and guys in eyeliner!

On a completely different note, look at this picture! http :/ /the13thunluckyjinx. deviantart. com/#/d2x9amh Just erase the spaces! Whoot for shameless advertising!


	10. Chapter 10

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: Yay, I have love! This is more of a filler chapter than anything, to be honest. But, owells. It just means there's going to be better stuff in later chapters, eheh.

Currently, I'm reading 'Carrie' by Stephen King, which is an excellent, if somewhat outdated book. Go read it! *Insane grins*

Quick question! I was discussing with **Ghostwriter** if Vlads dark circles are the dark circles of villandom, or if they were eyeliner, or a bit of both. INPUT! *Sniggles*

Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

_The-Other-Ghostwriter_ - Lolzorz, you crack me up. *Cackles along with* THE MORENESS WILL COME LATER, DON'T MAKE ME SET WALKER ON YOU! And m'kay, I already know how she's dying, ahaha. Evil brother attack.

_Hottiegally_ - I always update fast when peoples nag me. Here's the update, hope you like it!

_Zbbal_ - Hehe, thanks muchlies!

_otose_ - Reviews are loved by all writers, heh. And I mean guys in eyeliner in general, ahaha! *Insane lulz*

* * *

Vlad leaned back, rubbing his temples. Danny was just sat there, looking miserable and afraid.

'Allow me to recap. This ghost you are enamoured with is an alternate future of both my own and your ghost halves combined.' Danny nodded. 'You managed to trap him, however he has recently escaped, killing Clockwork in the process.' Another nod. 'You killed your English teacher on prompting from a 'voice' which sounded a lot like this 'Dark' and then flew to the Ghost Zone to find Clockwork, but instead found this ghost. He then proceeded to make sexual advances on your person, which you not only allowed, but enjoyed.' Danny flushed at the last statement, but nodded anyway. 'Finally, when you were out last night, this bully cornered you and 'Dark' turned up to defend you and he killed the boy as you watched and did nothing to stop him. Is that everything?'

A final silent nod.

'Oh good lord, Daniel. You certainly have an interesting life, I'll agree to that, at the very least.'

'You won't tell anyone will you?' Danny asked, a slight tint of panic lacing his voice.

'No, I won't Daniel. I gave my word to you. And I shall not betray your trust.'

'But then ... what can I do about Dark?'

Rubbing his temples with more pressure, Vlad closed his eyes. 'I have no idea, my boy. You say you like him too much to trap him in another Fenton Thermos, which didn't hold him for that long last time. Confronting him about changing his ways is a completely delusional idea, considering he haa the abilities of you and I, having an extra 10 years to perfect them. And, I would rather you weren't splattered all over town. The only thing I can suggest is that you go along with it. Evidently, you aren't as adverse to murder and other 'evil' things as you would have liked to believe. I do have one favour to ask, however.'

Danny looked up.

'Try to leave _some _of the townspeople alive?' Vlad said, grinning at the request.

Danny looked murderous, but refrained from lunging across the table at the halfa - partially because Vlad _had _helped him; but mostly because Vlad could pound him through the wall if the teen attacked him.

'It's alright that I might kill more people?' Danny asked rhetorically, incredulity filling the statement.

'Of course. I myself have murdered before, as you have probably guessed. Not for sport, but there is blood on my hands.'

Danny bit his lip. 'Oh ... okay ... I guess.'

'You see, Daniel, it wasn't that terrible talking to me, was it?' Vlad asked, smiling.

'No ... but don't expect me to be calling you 'Dad' any time soon,' Danny commented, standing up.

'Of course not, but I do expect you to keep the option open,' Vlad threw back, smirking.

Danny snorted, standing and leaving the office. He never expected _Vlad _of all people to be understanding and reasonable about his situation. Then again, he wouldn't have expected _anyone_ to be understanding and reasonable about his situation.

Sighing, Danny started on his way home. It was almost four now. He'd been talking to Vlad for two hours. It really hadn't felt that long. Danny was at a loss for what to do for the rest of the day. Everything and anything he needed done was done. It had been this morning, when he was trying to avoid Vlad. He sighed, heading for the Nasty Burger. There really wasn't much else to do in Amity Park. He walked in to the Teenage hideout, walking past the popular kids' table, catching a snippet of their conversation.

' ... not like him. It's like he's vanished.'

'I _know_, it's, like, such a loser thing for Dash to _do ._.. '

Danny couldn't help but smirk to himself. Dash was dead, and knowing Dark (And he sure as hell did), they would probably know it before too long as well. Ordering a milkshake, Danny went and sat at his usual table, albeit without his usual company, trying to listen in on the conversation going between the popular clique.

'Having fun?' a voice purred in his ear from nowhere. Twitching, Danny had to practically grip the table to stop himself from shooting five feet into the air.

'Don't. _Do. _That.' the halfa ground out between his teeth, trying to look as if he wasn't talking to himself and by extension be prevented from being called crazy. Therein lies the problems of holding conversations with an invisible ghost of your alternate future.

'What are you going to do to stop me though?' And Danny could almost see the smirk on the older ghosts face. Without waiting for a response, Dark continued on the conversation. 'Where have you been? I was floating around your house and apparently Jazz is looking for you. Not off killing more innocents without me, were you?'

Danny snorted in response, taking a sip of his milkshake. 'Hardly. And the only reason Jazz is looking for me is so she can psycho-analyse me for some thesis on ghost-envy or something. But to answer your original question, I went to see Vlad. And the good news is, he gave us his blessing,' Danny added sarcastically.

Dark made a slight noise in his throat which the halfa interpreted as a _'What?'. _Sighing and resting his head in his hands, still trying to talk without looking like he actually _was _talking, Danny mumbled his explanation.

'Vlad said as long as we leave _some _of the town alive, carry on and do whatever.'

Chuckling lowly, Dark _'hmm'_d and stroked Dannys shoulder softly, elicting a shiver from the boy. 'Well, that promises to hold some fun in the future now, doesn't it?' The halfa nodded slightly in response, his pupils wide and glassy.

'Where did you hide Dash, by the way?' Danny asked suddenly, throwing Dark off track for a moment, but the blue-skinned ghost quickly grinned.

'Would it be a surprise if I told you?'

'Awww, you're going to _surprise _me? And here I thought you only wanted to kill people with me,' replied Danny sarcastically.

'Hmm, well, we can always do more of that later,' Dark chuckled. 'For now though ... ' He trailed off as someone burst through the doors of the Nasty Burger, panting heavily, obviously having run here to deliver whatever news it was that had gotten the guy riled up.

'The Guys in White - ! They say they have proof ... that the Ghost Kid's behind the murders!'

Whispers immediatly sprang up around the restaurant.

'Did he say the Ghost Kid?'

'They have _proof?_'

'Did he say _murders?'_

Almost as one the entire contents of the burger shack rose and ran for the door, all following the guy who had given them the gossip of the year.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I decided to leave the short chapter there. It sucks, doesn't it? Next chapter is ACTION, so bring your HAZMAT suits and goggles, ahaha. I am wearing my nightie and my insanely gorgeous Gorillaz jumper, and lack of sleep disturbs my brain, so sorry if I just freaked you out.

Reviews equal love and I gave you two chapters in one day, so show me some love, okay peoples?


	11. Chapter 11

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, cussing, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc. LEMON AND ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: Hooray for updates! Hooray for readers! Hooray for reviewers! Hooray for HOORAYS! *Throws confetti~*

Shoutout for **The-Other-Ghostwriter**, whom you should all thank for the lemon, because she's an awesome perv, and because her lemons are better than mine. *Winkwinkgrin*

Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

_xXxMartelxXx_ - Ahaha, that was kinda my fault. I just wanted to be able to say I posted 2 chapters of the same story in one day, heh. I've never done that before, and now I AM ACCOMPLISED! *Victory dance* I'd like to think it was a bit of both, if I'm being honest. Because guys in eyeliner are gawjus. *Insane grins* Yeah, well, Vlad was the slightest bit OOC, but I thought: 'Hey, he's wanted Danny to join the Dark Side since forever, so why not?' Lolzorz, best couple EVAR. Because every couple should go around killing peoples. I'd love a relationship that involved murder and crazy bathroom smex, ahahaha! Cliffie was because I'm evil.

_The-Other-Ghostwriter_ - Yes, CLIFFIES AREN'T NICE, ARE THEY? But here is moreness anyways! Next chapter is for you, and the one after that, lulz. Lemon and then homicide. What fun! *Grins like psycho*

* * *

The Guys in White had called everyone together infront of the Town Hall. They had a huge crowd gathered, along with members of the press. Vlad was stood on the stage along with the two agents that always seemed to be causing trouble for the younger halfa. As Danny locked eyes with Vlad, the mayor shot his godson a worried look.

_'Oh, shit. This isn't good.'_ Danny could tell just from the look on the mans face that this was serious. The only thing the teen could hope was that whatever evidence they had didn't link Phantom to Fenton.

**_'Don't worry if they do,'_** Dark murmered back silently. It was too crowded for the two to mutter to each other, so they had resorted to using their telepathic link. Dark himself was stood intangible and invisible beside Danny. **_'We'll make sure that they regret finding out the truth.'_**

The first agent stepped up to the podium and spoke into the microphone. 'We have indisputable evidence that the Ghost Boy, or 'Danny Phantom' is behind the attack on a teen identified as Dashiel Baxter, and we have strong reason to believe he was behind the murder of Mr. Arnold(1) Lancer this Wednesday.'

The second agent stepped up to a projection screen that had already been set up, pressing a few buttons on a remote.

'This was sent into our headquaters early this morning. We have since verified that the video is not a fake.'

On the screen was a grainy video, obviously shot using a mobile. Thankfully, much to Dannys relief, the video started after he and Dark had already cornered the jock in the alley and the smaller teen had transformed. The video showed the three discussing something and Dark ripping off Dashs' head. Danny felt his face pale as the camera caught the kiss between Dark and himself, before Danny ran off suddenly. As Dark flew off with the corpse, the video cut. The whole of Amity Park was in shock. Of course Phantom hadn't actually done the murder himself, but he had watched and _not stopped it_ and then he _kissed _the obviously _male ghost _who _had _done the killing. Murmers broke out among the crowd with comments ranging from _'it must be a fake' _to '_oh my god, exorcise the bastard'_ and Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe what he had just _seen._ They had been caught.

Vlad stepped up to the podium, pushing the GiW agent, who had a superior smug look on his face, out of the way. 'I would like to point out that while the GiW have found that the video itself is real, we have no idea what the circumstances were, or indeed if the ghost shown was actually Danny Phantom. We have seen ghosts take on different forms before, and there is no evidence here to suggest otherwise.'

'What about Phantom killing Lancer?' someone called out from the crowd, making Vlad curse inwardly, and gave the Agent an excuse to push said man out of the way and take control of the microphone.

'Carved into the late Mr. Lancers' chest was the phrase 'Dark Danny was here' leading us to believe that this Ghost Boy, who refers to himself as 'Danny Phantom' was the one to write these words onto the deseased after the teen had murdered the teacher.'

Danny couldn't listen to this anymore. Everything was crashing down around his head. He had finally started to feel a bit more normal, a bit more _alive _than he had in the past year and all of a sudden these stupid government agents were bringing his life to it's knees and once Sam or Tucker or Jazz found out they would tell his parents and then they would hunt him down and disintergrate him even though they always said they'd love him no matter what because he was a filthy ghost and a murder to boot -

Tears streaming from his face, Danny pushed through the crowd, running and running, not knowing where, just going. He couldn't deal with this. He had to get out, away, anywhere else but here.

Looking around to find where his youngerself had suddenly ran to, Dark followed him, walking through a few people, making them shiver at the intrusion, but that was the least of his concerns. He followed Danny to where the teen had obviously gone invisible and ran off. Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Dark wondered where _he_ would have gone before he lost all trace of his humanity and therefore emotions.

Dark checked the school. Dark checked Sams house. Dark checked Tuckers house. He checked the Nasty Burger, the park, even Vlads office. After finding that Danny wasn't in his home either, that only left the Ghost Zone. And there weren't too many places the halfa could go in there. Sighing, Dark flew into the portal that was active in the Fenton lab. There was no doubt Danny had been through here.

* * *

Landing at Clockworks Tower, Dark pushed open the door and roamed an eye over the place. Oh yes. Daniel had been here, even if he wasn't now.

Funiture was lying smashed around the place, big cracks were running through the walls and floors and the place had a general feeling of sorrow. It was the kind of sorrow you experiance when everything and everyone close to you is suddenly distroyed. Dark knew the feeling well, although the memories of it were fuzzy at best.

Pausing to listen, he heard a very faint sobbing noise coming from the corner. Striding over, Dark found Danny in a foetal position, his HAZMAT suited arms wrapped over his head, sobbing quietly. It was almost pathetic enough for Dark to feel sorry for the boy. Almost.

Smirking slightly before placing a worried look on his face, Dark scooped up the teen, sitting down and shifting him onto his lap, stroking his hair softly, making gentle 'shush'ing noises. Danny just clung to the material of the older ghosts shirt, crying into it like a small child might to a parent. After what seemed like hours, but was only about twenty minutes, Danny managed to stop himself from wailing, and looked up at Dark with big watery bloodshot eyes.

'How can I ever go home now?' the halfa asked in a wretched whisper, his voice hoarse from crying.

'You don't have to. All they would do is persecute you and hurt you. And I don't want that to happen. I _care _for you Danny. Don't worry,' Dark assured, continuing to stroke Dannys hair, honeyed words of comfort flowing from his lips. 'We'll make them pay for what they did. There won't just be death and pain and suffering. There will be _horror._'

Danny sniffed, blinking away the last of his tears. 'Do ... do you promise?'

Dark chuckled. 'Yes, Daniel, I promise.' His fingers trailed from the halfas hair to his neck, stroking the sensitive junction between his shoulder and his neck. 'I can take your mind off what they did, if you'd like,' he purred, still caressing the piece of flesh. Danny mewled slightly, nodding. He wasn't quite sure what Dark was going to do, but right now he just didn't want to think at all.

Smirking again, Dark turned them both intangible, flying them through the ceiling and into another room, dropping Danny on a bed. The bed was a huge fourposter affair with deep purple silk sheets and the headboard had a gear with the letters 'CW' inscribed embedded into it. Dark chuckled at his own warped sense of humour. Imagine, screwing Danny, someone Clockwork had considered a son to him, on the dead ghosts bed. Dark licked his lips.

Crawling on top of the teen, Dark started licking and biting the flesh of the teens neck, grinning as he pulled a moan from the boy beneath him. This was definately making it worth not killing him. Grabbing Dannys wrists, the flame-haired ghost glued them to the headboard with a glob of ectoplasm, smirking down at the teen who struggled slightly in his new-found bonds.

'Trust me, Daniel, I'm going to make you feel _wonderful ... _' Dark drawled, phasing Danny out of his HAZMAT suit and tossing it to the side. The halfa blushed and squirmed around again, the only thing stopping him from being completely nude being a pair of black boxers.

'What about - ' Danny started, before halting mid-sentance.

'What about what, Daniel?' purred Dark, delighting in the shiver that ran down his younger selfs' spine.

Danny flushed tomato red. 'What about your clothes?'

Chuckling, Dark nuzzled the teens ear, nibbling on the lobe slightly. 'I didn't think you'd be this eager, Danny-boy,' he breathed, making Danny shiver again and arch into the older ghost. But Dark complied, phasing out of his own suit quickly and easily. Danny gaped.

Dark was ... well, gorgeous. He was well muscled and, as Danny discovered as he glanced down, very 'well off' down there.

'Like what you see?' purred the ghost, pinching the boys nipples, making him gasp and arch, nodding in agreement. 'Good,' Dark chuckled in response.

Kissing Danny hard, he forced his tongue into the teens mouth, mapping out every inch of the warm wet cavern before him. One hand was playing with Dannys chest, while the other had snuck down to fondle the boy through his boxers, forcing another breathy moan out of him and into their kiss. Growing impatient, Dark tore off the material preserving Dannys modesty before sticking two fingers in the halfas mouth.

'Suck,' he ordered, smirking as Danny did just that, making sure the didgets were fully coated in his saliva before Dark withdrew them, a small whimper escaping Dannys throat. Without warning, Dark thrust one of the lubricated fingers into Dannys hole, making the teen keen and arch off the bed. Ignoring the mixed cries of pain and pleasure, the ghost began to work his finger in and out of Danny, stretching him, reveling in the noises that he tore from his younger self.

Sticking in a second finger, Dark began to scissor his fingers, smirking at the teen moaning wantonly on the bed. Danny had gotten used to the unusual feeling of having something up his ass and was ... well, enjoying it now. It felt good. _Really _good. It felt like Dark was searching for something but Danny had no clue what. But - OHMYGOD, what was that? Danny saw stars for a moment, as it seemed that Dark had found what he was looking for.

'Do ... do that again,' Danny gasped, writhing on the bed.

Smirking, Dark pressed the little bundle of nerves inside Danny, making the boy push his hips back, trying to get more friction, trying to get that feeling again. A small whine left his throat as Dark removed his fingers, closely followed by a scream as something much bigger replaced them.

Danny didn't know if he should feel pain or pleasure. It felt like he was being torn in two, but at the same time he felt so full and complete. Biting his lip, Danny moved his hips back against Darks hesitantly. Smirking against Dannys neck, Dark started to thrust into his younger selfs' tight hole, groaning slightly. As Dark moved his hips slightly, Danny felt that _something _spark again, and he arched off the bed, crying out the ghosts name, taking him in deeper.

Laughing, Dark started thrusting faster, hitting the halfas prostate more often than not. Danny couldn't stop the moans that came from him, and his world had narrowed to just him, Dark and the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Knowing that Danny was close, Dark grasped the boys cock, stroking it hard and fast, pounding into him even harder.

'Pl - pleassse ... ' Danny ground out, his hips arching to meets Darks every thrust.

'Please, what?' asked Dark sadistically, reminded of their earlier tryst in the shower.

'I ... I need to ... '

'Need to what?'

'I need to cum, please Dark, let me cum!' Danny cried out wantonly, not finding it within himself to care if he sounded like a whore.

Smirking, Dark bit down hard on the halfas neck, sending the boy into a bliss filled state as he came violently, his inner walls clamping down on the older ghosts cock like a vice, pulling Dark over the edge with him. They collapsed in a panting, sweat-slicked heap, Danny panting heavily while Dark wasn't breathing at all.

'So do you remember what you were upset about before?' Dark purred, smirking. He only got a garbled response out of Danny, which he took to mean a 'no'. 'Good,' he replied as Danny fell asleep, closely followed by the older ghost.

* * *

(1) - I had no idea what Mr. Lancers real first name was, so I decided to call him Arnold. Whoop whoop for creative liscense! It just took me about five minutes to remember the word liscense~!

A/N: Hooray for badly fail first-time lemons! *Cheers* Even more hooray for horrible gore and violence of the next chapters to come! Be afraid, mortals. Be very afraid. This fic is more horror than romance, so that was the first and only lemon of the story. Sorry peoples! But review anyways! because I love you! And you love ME.

So yes. The end is in sight, probably three more chapters, five max. When this ends, this will be the VERY first EVER fanfic I have managed to complete that isn't a one shot. HOORAY, MORE CELEBRATIONS! Now I'm going to eat dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc. Much violence and such in this chapter and the last few other chapters.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: Gosh, I'm sorry for the slow update! Blame the Matthew Street Music Festival, alright? PLUS a certain person thinking it would be fun to hack me on several different sites, including this one. YOU SHALL NOT BE FORGIVEN, ALEX! *Shakes fist*

Anyway. This fic is almost over! Golly, that hasn't half gone quickly. But I will most definatly be finishing it. Because I only have two or three more chapters of horrid violence and then you'll have to find me on my other fics. Although the outrage at the being only one lemon was quite astounding. COME ON PEOPLE! Gosh, you'd think the only reason you lot read this was to see Dan and Danny have sex. *Awkward silence* Well then ...

Dedications go to **The-Other-Ghostwriter** because people die, quite frankly. (It took me a whole day to figure out how to kill Jazz in a decent way, I hope you're happy! *Snarks*(All the other good ways were taken.))

Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

_Hottiegally_ - You'll find out in this chapter, but I don't think I'll ever write a gay lap dance, heh. *Sweatdrop* I find it hard enough to write lemons.

_xXxMartelxXx - _Hooray, I've found your weakness! *Evil grins and throws more confetti at you* Yeah, well, in the end everyone dies, including Dan and Danny because the author got annoyed at her inability to yawn and made a huge ghost-human-and-planet-destroying bomb appear in the middle of Amity Park and then set it off. So no, things won't go well. *Giggles insanely* Well ... the genres ARE horror and romance, so yeah. Horror first, romance second. *Throws yummy violence at you* DON'T BREAK MY HANDS, I NEEDS THEM TO WRITE!

_The-Other-Ghostwriter_ - Lulz, I'm sorry for stealing, but it had to be done. I'll edit it and give you credit if you wants. HOMICIDE ALL OVER THE NEXT TWO/THREE CHAPTERS! Possibly lime, ionno, it might not really fit. It depends how the chapters turn out.

_Zbbal_ - However much that sounds like fun, I just can't find a bit to slot it in anywheres. Golly, I'm sorry. Possibly lime at some point ... *Sweatdrop*

_otose_ - On the topic of Adam Lambert, yes, he is gorgeous. Ahaha, I LOVE guys in eyeliner. Emo hairstyles too makes everything better. On the topic of Dan and Danny, well, Dan WAS Danny, so of course he knows how to relax himself! Heh.

* * *

Monday morning was quiet. Everyone was still in shock over the events on Friday. No one really believed that _Danny Phantom_ was responsible for the murders. Until he disappeared. Normally you could see him flying above the city, patroling in case of a Ghost Emergency or something. But not since Friday morning.

And then Danny Fenton had vanished too. His parents had been panicing in the evening, and when Saturday morning came around and no one had heard from him, his friends and his sister had told them that _he _was Danny Phantom. And that _he _was responsible for the murders. And that _he_ was kissing his future self.

The Fentons had drifted ever since. But the fact that Danny Fenton was Danny _Phantom _had spread like wildfire. Two days later everyone had heard, and almost everyone believed.

It was school as usual on Monday as the teachers and parents believed that getting back into a routine would help the children forget about what had happened. Or, at the very least, distract them, so they couldn't think about it.

Outside Casper High School there was none of the usual throwing of footballs or lunchbags. There was no talking or gossiping. No one knew quite what to say or do with themselves. The bell rang, and everyone headed inside as one, making their silent way to their lockers, looking for the books they'd need for first period.

A short startled scream rang through the corridor, pausing everyone. A volley of them followed soon after. Paulina was backed up against the opposite wall from her locker, staring in fear at something which had fallen out. People further away clamoured to see what had freaked out the preppy teen so much. It was a torso, muscular and clad in a black t-shirt and the remains of a football jacket. The arms and legs looked like they'd been hacked off. Violently.

Almost as if on instinct everyone turned to their own lockers and opened them. A leg was in Stars' locker, it's left twin in Kwans. Tucker found an arm without fingers and so did Sam.

Sam and Tucker exchanged a glance at each other.

'Do you think ... ?' the techno-geek asked his friend. She nodded grimly. Striding to Dannys locker, she twisted in the combination, which she knew from letting him out after he'd been shoved in so many times. Almost hesitantly, the gothic teenager threw open the door of Dannys locker and looked inside.

There sat Dashs' head, spattered with blood, the skin like marble after decaying in the locker for the weekend. Tucker turned away to throw up, but Sam couldn't. The fingers had been placed next to the head, arranged in some kind of order. On closer inspection, Sam found that each finger had a letter cut into the tip, and when you looked at them in order they gave a morbid warning, but a simple message.

_'More to come'_

Then Sam turned away to be sick too.

* * *

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone lazily. He had stayed with Dark for the rest of the weekend, who was happy to screw him into the wall whenever he got the chance. Not that Danny was complaining. But now he had to get home. He knew that Sam and Tucker and Jazz had told everyone that he was Danny Phantom. And if everyone knew, then everyone had an equal share in what happened next.

Spinning around a few times as he flew, Danny shot through the portal, landing in the lab of his parents. He was almost shocked that there weren't fifty ghost-eradicating guns pointed at his head, but at the moment, he didn't really care.

'Hello Jazz,' Danny said carefully.

Jazz didn't move. She was at a worktop in a chair, her long red hair covering her face, her head resting in her hands.

'Why did you do it, Danny?' she asked, so softly that the halfa almost missed it.

'Because.'

'Because what, Danny?' she shrieked, the teen thrown for a moment, before fury filled him.

'Why not? I did a thankless job, I was bullied, I was discriminated against, and I wanted something BACK! I hated being the hero, as much as you were sure I loved it! I was hurting, and _they _caused it, you ALL caused it, and you _all _have to give me something back!' During this rant, Danny had stalked over to his sister who had backed up against the wall. Her brother was glowing with ghostly energy and a green fire had formed around his hands as they clenched into fists.

'Danny, don't do this, please - '

Waving his hand, Danny covered her mouth with an Ecto-gag and glued her hands to the wall with his Ecto-bonds.

'_"The door of mercy will be shut and all bowels of compassion denied by God, who will laugh at their destruction"_,' Danny quoted, and Jazz recognised it easily from one of her Psychology textbooks. A religious nutjob called Johnathan Depito had shouted that on the streets of his village before he burnt the place to the ground -

Oh god.

Screaming into her gag, Jazz tried to escape, struggling with futile effort against her bonds.

'Goodbye, Jazz,' Danny sighed, before setting her alight with the ghostly fire in his hands, watching emotionlessly as his sister burnt to ashes before his eyes. Turning, the halfa made his way upstairs. Time to talk to his parents.

He found them sitting in front of the television, staring at the screen blankly as some comedy played. Making a gesture with his hands, he stuck a group of Ecto-bonds around them, ensuring they wouldn't jump up and shoot him. Starting, Maddie and Jack looked around to find their son standing infront of the stairs to the lab, his hand pointed at them.

'Danny!' Maddie cried, tugging against her restraints, her husband doing the same.

'Hi, Mom ... Dad,' Danny greeted, sitting down on the coffee table in front of them. For a moment the three just regarded each other in silence. Then Maddie spoke again.

'Why did you do it, Danny?'

Sighing, the halfa rested his head in his hands, staring at Maddie and Jack. 'I've already discussed this with Jazz. And she didn't come out of the conversation so well.'

'What did you do to our daughter, ghost?' Jack roared, pulling against the Ecto-bonds again.

'Nothing that she didn't deserve. Nothing will happen to anyone who doesn't deserve it.' Danny chuckled slightly. 'But you do deserve it. _All _of you. The whole town hated me. Hates, I should say. Even when I was being a hero, saving the town. And I just didn't think that was fair. I mean, my own _parents _threatening to blow me apart and disect me and I don't even want to remember what else!'

'Danny, I - we didn't know! How could we?'

'It wasn't exactly like it was totally unobvious. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom? The only thing that changed about my appearance was my hair and eye colour. Don't forget how every single ghost weapon in the house locked on to me!'

Neither of the adults knew quite what to say to that. Silence reigned in the room for a moment.

'We're sorry ... ' Maddie mumbled, tears in her eyes.

'I'm not.' Standing, Danny shot an Ecto-gag at them, making sure they couldn't scream before gripping their heads, letting his ghostly energy fill their bodies, burning them out, the ghost hunters exploding in a shower of gore and mess. Blinking, Danny looked down to find himself splattered with the remains of his parents. Oh well. No time to change. Danny had to get to school.

A hand grabbed onto the blood-spattered teens shoulder, making him look up. It was Dark.

'Shall we go to school then?' the ghost grinned, his fangs glinting in the light of the TV. Nodding, Danny headed for the door, closely followed by Dark. The door closed behind them, and the only sound in the house was the laughing of the audience flashing across the screen.

* * *

A/N: Gosh, writing murders isn't as easy as it used to be. *Wipes sweat off forehead* Naw, I'm kidding. Once again, sorry about the slow update! I'm also going to be gone all Wednesday and then half of Friday, but I'll try to get the last chapter and the epilogue up before Monday. BECAUSE I LOVES Y'ALLS!

Next chapter Danny goes to school, oooooh~! The excitement makes people review, yes? SO REVIEW! *Dances*


	13. Chapter 13

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc. Extreme violence and gore in this chapter. Hooray~!

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: Updates! *Makes 'karate' noises* HwaaaaaAAAAAA~! Yes, I do have a slight to moderate sugar high off yellow icing. How did you know? Owells. *Dances* I also have to sneak on my dads laptop because the motherboard on my computer has a crack in it, which explains the glitchyness. I might be able to buy a new laptop in about 4 months. *Cries* I so need a job. Moodswings~!

Shoutouts for **The-Other-Ghostwriter** because more people on her hitlist die and to my sister, because she spent the whole day listening to me decide how to kill people. Hooray!

Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

_Hottiegally_ - Glad you liked it so much.

_The-Other-Ghostwriter_ - Yay, it was awesome! And if you do, I will SO be reading it! *Grins like a total maniac* D'aww that was so sweet. Now never do that again, it was slightly scary. *Quivers in fright*

_Midnayuki_ - Wow, thanks. I'm glad you liked this so much, ahaha. And there's plenty more sadisticness in this chapter, so yay! And the Dash thing was a somewhat collaboration between me and a friend, so I can't take full credit (As much as my ego wants to, heh).

_Blublur_ - Ahahaha, wait until you see this chapter. *Smirks*

_otose_ - Eh, they died before they exploded. *Shrugs* Jazz just got burnt to death.

_xXxMartelxXx_ - *Showers more confetti on you* BWAHAHAHAHA! No, I wasn't _trying_ to tell you anything. I WAS telling you something. *Snark* Hooray for victory! *Hugs hands* Overthinker way was right. I'm so glad you noticed, no one else did. *Dances* Yay for awesome ideas. *Grins evilly* I sure do love one-upping people. I thought it was a poignant touch.

* * *

Everyone had been ushered into their classrooms after the teachers had found out about the body in the lockers. Sam and Tucker were sat in their English class with a subsitute the school had hired. Quiet murmers echoed around the classroom as the teacher bit her thumb nervously. She was obviously freaked out about the whole thing.

But then, who wouldn't be. Danny Fenton, the schools punching bag, had turned around and murdered someone, and then done something grisly and discusting with the body.

Sam was looking listlessly at the desk and Tucker was staring out of the window blankly. The gothic teenager was debating whether or not she should actually _do _something, when her techno-geek friend grabbed her arm.

'Look!' he hissed, and Sam dragged her gaze to the window, only to let her mouth drop open with what she saw.

The town was ... _green_. Or, more correctly, there was something surrounding the school, making everything outside _look_ green.

'Oh, no ... ' Sam breathed. Two figures had walked through the shield, for that was what it was, and the girl didn't need to look to know who they were. 'Danny's here!' she cried, jumping to her feet, pointing out of the window. 'We need to get out!'

'Miss Manson, I don't think - ' started the substitute teacher, only to be stopped when the school shook from an explosion at the front. For a moment nobody moved, nobody made a sound, nobody _breathed._ Then a second explosion broke the spell and screams echoed out all over the building and panic erupted.

Danny and Dark stepped into the main hallway, dust from the blasted doorway settling at their feet. 'I hate this place ... ' Dark muttered, glaring around.

'You hate everything,' Danny said, grinning.

'I don't hate you,' replied the ghost, smirking pervertedly back.

'Good.' Pulling Dark down, Danny kissed him on the lips, only to be interupted by a shrill scream.

'Oh my _GOD_! Danny, I, like, totally love you!' Paulina shrieked, attaching herself to the halfa waist, obviously ignoring the danger in favour of hugging the thing of her fickle affections. 'You know, I only, like, ignored you because you weren't cool enough to, like, date, but you totally are now!' she grinned. Danny felt his lip curl in distaste as he stared down at the Latina.

Dark coughed slightly, making the teen look up from the slutty girl around his waist. There was a crowd gathering in the halls, looking on curiously. Smirking, Danny gently tugged Paulina off his waist, straightening her up, so he could look into her eyes.

'Paulina ... you are a completely shallow bitch, who's only interested in herself. I wouldn't want to go out with you if you were the last girl on Earth,' said Danny, smiling sweetly before placing his lips on hers. He sucked in a breath through his nose and let it out into her mouth in the form of a Ghostly Wail. A ghost could hardly stand that attack, never mind a human. So Paulinas body did the only thing it could, when being filled with a ghostly energywave like that. It exploded.

The girl splattered the halls and everyone standing in them with blood and gore. Paulinas face flopped to the floor with a wet sounding '_splap_', the only part of her that managed to escape being obliterated. Danny looked at the shocked teenagers, smirking evilly, his green eyes flashing. They all ran, some screaming, some shouting, complete chaos.

Dark chuckled. 'That was hot,' he purred in the teens ear, licking the shell. 'Shall we?'

'You can go ahead, I just need to take care of a few people first ... ' Danny muttered.

'Well, don't be too long, otherwise everyone's going to be gone.'

'I won't,' the halfa replied, turning invisible and flying off through the school. After a few minutes of searching, Danny found who he was looking for. Tucker.

'Hey, dude,' Danny grinned, walking towards him. He was still in his ghost form, and with the blood from his parents and Paulina splattered across his suit, he looked like some kind of avenging angel.

'D - Danny, please don't hurt me,' Tucker gasped, whirling around to face his former best-friend.

'Sorry, Tuck, but I have to,' Danny replied, his grin still in place. 'Otherwise I'd have to let everyone else go. And I can't do that.'

'Why not?'

'Because Mom and Dad and Jazz are already gone. It's not fair that no one should suffer but me,' answered the halfa, frowning slightly.

'Dude, people didn't do that to you, you did that to yourself!'

'I ... I guess you're right.' Danny sighed, looked at Tucker dejectedly. 'I'll make sure Dark doesn't hurt anyone else, okay?' Danny held out a hand as if in appology.

Sighing gratefully, Tucker grabbed the outstretched hand. 'No problems, dude,' he answered, smiling, only to gasp in pain as the grip on his hand turned vice-like, crushing his fingers. Danny smirked.

'I can't believe you fell for that!' the halfa snorted, tightening his grip on the techno-geek.

'Danny - Please don't - !' Tucker forced out through his clenched teeth.

'Think of it as already done,' Danny replied, phasing through the walls of the school and into the kitchen behind the cafeteria. The school had a giant meatgrinder in the kitchen, because apparently, it was cheaper to buy the meat and then make it into Sloppy Joes themselves. But whatever. The point was they had a meatgrinder, and that was the bit that Danny cared about. Hovering over the bit where you tossed in the meat, the ghostly teen used a bolt of Ecto-Energy to start the machine.

'Bye Tuck,' Danny said, dropping the teen down into the churning blades below. He sat there for a few minutes, listening to the screams before just watching the friend he had known all his life get turned into mincemeat.

Leaving silently, Danny found Dark, and helped him murder the rest of the people in the school. By the end of the day, the pair of them looked more like walking blood-blobs than people. Although, they did realise, afterwards, that two people had escaped. Neither of them had got Sam or Valerie.

'They can't escape!' Danny shrieked when they realised. 'That's not fair! _Everyone_ needs to pay!'

Dark hushed the frantic teen, pulling him onto this lap, kissing his neck. 'There is no escape. We'll find them, no matter where they go, and we'll make sure they pay.'

Danny relaxed into the strong hold and nodded, looking up. Several heads looked back. They had taken the heads off a few of the people in the school and strung them across the ceiling like decorations. Danny thought it looked kind of pretty.

* * *

A/N: THERE WE GO! The LAST CHAPTER of this fic! All that's left is a short epilogue, and we can officially close this fic! *Has a weepy moment* This is the first multi-chaptered fic I've EVER finished, in all of my accounts on FanFic.

Review and the epilogue will be up soon thereafter! *Dances*


	14. Epilogue

**Restless**

**Summary: **Dan (Dark) escapes a year after him being imprisoned and has plans to take over the world - again. However, things have changed since Dark Phantom last saw the present, and Danny has been getting ... restless. So Dark decides to help Danny down his new path.

**Warnings: **Future slash(DarkxDanny, maybe others), insanity, character death, probable torture and violence and misery etc.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2.

A/N: This is it guys! The epilogue! *Cries* I would like to dedicate this epilogue to: **The-Other-Ghostwriter** because (once again) she is awesome; and **xXxMartelxXx** for reading the whole way through and for being my first reviewer for this fic. I'd also like to thank **everyone who read this **and bumped up my hits, ahahaha!

Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

_The-Other-Ghostwriter_ - Epilogue for jooooooo! And also I thought you'd like Paulinas death, ahahahah! I kept you in mind while writing it. *Smirkwinkwink*

_xXxMartelxXx_ - Ahaha, I thought so too. You'll find out about them in this epilogue, SO READ IT! I find death to be condusive towards the writing of a fic. *Sniggers* Oh dear ... Danny, I thought I told you - No, WAIT, LEAVE ME ALONE, DAN! *A few seconds later the room is covered in bits of author*

_Hottiegally_ - Well, it wasn't a lap dance, but I'm glad you liked it anyways. *Sweatdrop* Lols, the heads on the ceiling was a fun bit to write. *Snickers*

* * *

It was the day after the massacre at school, and Danny and Dark were sitting on a rooftop looking out over the city.

There were fires everywhere and screams echoed out across Amity Park. Leaning on Darks chest, the halfa sighed blissfully. The sky was green, but that was because there was another shield around a city, stopping any of the terrified humans from escaping.

Dark carded his fingers through the silver strands of his younger selfs hair. Looking up at the blue-skinned ghost, Danny tapped him gently on the chest.

'Dark?'

'Hmmmm?'

Danny blushed. 'I ... I got you a present,' he muttered shyly, holding out a little red box.

Dark smirked, pulling out a similar black box. 'It seems great minds think alike,' he purred, swapping the boxes and placing a light kiss on Dannys lips. Carefully, Danny opened the small black box, which was only as big as his fist, and peeked inside.

Placed inside the box was a human heart, still fresh and pink and covered in blood. Inscribed into it was the word _'Danny'_ in a cursive script.

'Dark, it's beautiful, but I can't believe I got you the same thing!' Danny cried, hugging the older ghost tightly. In the red box which the halfa had given to Dark sat an almost identical heart with the word _'Dark' _written on it, although not quite as neatly.

'Like I said, great minds think alike,' chuckled Dark, pulling the teen closer to him, nuzzling his neck. 'May I ask whose heart that was?'

'Um ... it was Sams. I found her after she escaped from the school and cut her open to get it. Who's did you get me?'

'Valerie. It seemed appropriate.'

'So ... now we've got rid Amity Park, what do we do next?' Danny asked curiously, looking back out at the burning city.

'Well ... there is a whole world out there ... not to mention the Ghost Zone,' Dark commented thoughtfully, stroking the teens arm.

Danny smiled softly. 'That sounds like fun.' Dark tilted the teens head up and kissed him deeply, the flames from the town alighting the moment with a warm glow.

* * *

A/N: ROMANCE AND ENDINGS! *Sobs* I'm so happy! Gosh, this is such a big moment for me! *Cries dramatically* Of course I don't need any more reviews, but they'd be loved. *Winkwink*

My next project is a Dan/Clockwork oneshot, so keep your eyes out for that. I'm also working on a multi-chaptered Ghostwriter/Technus, and that should be along eventually too. Hooray for business! *Cheers* Well, this is me signing off for the last time this fic! Ciao!


End file.
